Asylum
by The Atlantean
Summary: Elsa returns home after being in a mental hospital after being inside for a very long time. Once home, she meets Jack Frost and the rest of the gang. What will end up happening? Modern, no powers. Jelsa and Kristanna.
1. Coming Home

**Chapter 1: Coming Home**

"So you're saying that she can come home?" Anna asked Doctor North.

Anna was sitting in Doctor North's office. She was very nervous and she was sitting up straight with her hands on her lap.

"Yes," Doctor North said. "She had been doing considerably well. I think for the next part of her treatment is to experience normal life."

"She had never had a normal life doctor," Anna sighed, "and I don't think she ever will."

Doctor North didn't say anything to that. Instead he decided to change the subject.

"Shall I take you to see her?"

"Yes."

Doctor North led Anna out of his office and down the hallways that were lined with doors. Anna was then led into a spacious living room with a roaring hot fire. There were many people wearing white outfits while people in blue uniforms tended to them. Anna recognised the people in white outfits were the patients while the people in blue were the nurses. Doctor North led Anna over to the fire where two girls, wearing the white outfits of the patients, were playing chess. One of the girls had brown hair while the other had platinum blonde hair and striking blue eyes. Tears came to Anna's eyes as she recognised the blonde hair girl. It was her sister Elsa.

"Check," Elsa said.

They watched as the brunette girl paused and moved her bishop in front of her king. Elsa then moved her queen and took the bishop.

"Checkmate," Elsa said.

"Good game," the brunette girl said.

Doctor North gestured for Anna to follow him as he approached the two girls.

"Ashely," he said gently to the other girl, "why don't you go have a walk outside?"

Ashely nodded and left. Doctor North turned his attention to Elsa.

"Elsa, your sister is here."

Elsa didn't look up. Instead she just focused on tiding up the chessboard.

"She's come to take you home," North continued.

That got Elsa's attention. She looked up and looked from the doctor to Anna with an odd expression on her face.

"I….can….go….home?" she said very slowly and carefully.

"On a temporary basis," Doctor North said. "It's the next part of your treatment since your doing so well."

Elsa didn't reply.

"Why don't you go up to your room and pack?" North suggested.

Elsa nodded and exited the room at a face past.

"So now what?" Anna asked. "I just take her home and do what? Keep living my life with my crazy sister?"

"Your sister is doing much better than when she first came here," North said.

"Oh I know that," Anna said, "and I'm glad of it."

* * *

Kristoff was humming to a song that had been stuck in his head the past few days while he was in the kitchen doing the dishes. He checked his watch. It had been a couple of hours since Anna had gone to Arendelle Psychiatric Hospital. He wondered when she was coming back when there was a knock on the door and when Kristoff opened it, two of his best friends entered.

"Hey Jack," he said. "Hey Jamie."

"Hey man, feel like watching the game with us tonight?" Jamie asked holding up some beer.

"Sure," Kristoff said. "Come on in."

Jack and Jamie took their shoes off and threw themselves on the couch in the living room.

"So where's the wife?" Jack asked.

"She's, uh, gone out," Kristoff said.

Jack and Jamie didn't know where Anna went every week. For as long as Kristoff had known her, once a week on the same day at the same time, Anna went to visit Elsa at the hospital. Kristoff had wanted to tell them but Anna had a screaming fit. Kristoff knew that that Anna didn't like people knowing the truth about her older sister.

"Cool," Jamie said. "So what's on TV?"

Kristoff was about to answer when his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Anna ringing him.

"Speak of the devil," Kristoff said with a devilish grin as he answered it. "Hello love."

"Hey Kristoff," Anna's voice said through the phone. "I have some news."

"What kind of news?"

"Well apparently Elsa is coming home with us."

"That's great!"

There was a pause at the other end. Kristoff thought that maybe Anna didn't want Elsa to be in her house. Something had happened between them years ago and Anna had never been too lenient on the details.

"Yeah it is," Anna said at last. "They said that since she's been doing so well, she can come home, so can you set up the guess bedroom for her before we get home?"

"Sure thing!"

"Hey Kristoff, do you think you could grab us a beer?" Jack's voice yelled over the top of them watching the cricket.

"Who was that?" Anna's sharp voice suddenly said. "Who's there with you?"

"Oh just Jack and Jamie," Kristoff said.

"Well normally I would be happy to see them but you know that Elsa can't be around strange people. It, uh, sort of sets her off."

"Okay, okay, I'll get rid of them."

"Thanks, Kristoff, I am sorry though," Anna said.

"No problem, I'll see you soon." Kristoff hung up and he looked at his phone with a bit of disappointment in his face.

Jack and Jamie looked up at him with confused expressions on their faces.

"What do you mean 'get rid of them'?" Jack asked. "You can't be possibly be talking about us?"

"Sorry guys but Anna's sister is coming and she's not fond of strangers."

"Oh the elusive Elsa," Jack said.

"Sorry but you will have to leave."

"Fine," Jamie said. "I can tell when we're not wanted."

Jack and Jamie then got up and left leaving Kristoff feeling bad for his two friends. Kristoff sighed and then headed up the stairs to prepare Elsa's room.

* * *

Jack and Jamie walked over to Jack's house and entered. Jack's sister Pippa, who was staying with him, looked up surprised.

"I thought you were at Kristoff's watching the game," she said.

"We thought so too but it turned out that we were not wanted," Jamie said.

"Why?" Pippa's eyebrows were raised.

"Anna's sister Elsa is coming apparently," Jack said.

"Elsa?" Pippa looked confused. "Anna had a sister?"

"Yeah she doesn't like to talk about her much," Jack said.

"I wonder why," Pippa said.

"Maybe they had a falling out or something?" Jamie suggested.

"Maybe," Pippa said biting her lip. "It must be serious if we have been best friends with them for three years and never actually have met her."

* * *

Anna put her phone back into her back as she waited in the lobby of the building, waiting for her sister. She soon saw her sister coming down the hallways carrying just one small brown suitcase. Anna was shocked to see her sister wearing normal clothes. She was so use to her wearing her white uniform. Anna then proceeded to sign Elsa out before she led her to her car and got in.

Anna then started the engine and drove away. When they had gotten on the main road, she looked over at Elsa. Elsa was just staring out of the window. She hadn't spoken a word since earlier. Sometimes Anna wondered what Elsa was thinking but then she was glad that she couldn't go inside Elsa's head. It would just be too weird.

"So Kristoff is going to be there," she said trying to engage her sister in some light conversation. "You remember him from our wedding?"

Elsa didn't speak. She just nodded. Anna bit her lip. When they were growing up, Elsa just grew more and more isolated, refusing to speak to people. Anna didn't realise it but that was one of the first signs of the illness.

"So is it weird to be out?" Anna asked before mentally slapping herself.

That sounded as if Elsa had just been released from some kind of prison but Elsa didn't really seem to noticed. She just shrugged and continued to look out the window. Anna then sighed. She knew it was useless to try and engage her sister in conversation. Sometimes she would be talkative but usually she wasn't.

They were then silent the full one hour trip back to Anna's house. Anna let out a sigh of relief when she saw her house and pulled in the driveway. Anna unclipped her seatbelt and looked over at Elsa. She hadn't moved at all.

"We're here," Anna said opening her door.

Elsa unclipped her seatbelt, grabbed her suitcase and opened her door and stepped out. Anna saw her take in a deep breath of fresh air with a smile on her face. Elsa followed Anna all the way up to the house where Anna took out her keys and opened the door.

"We're home!" Anna called into the house.

Kristoff soon came into view and gave Anna a small kiss before focusing his attention onto Elsa.

"Hello Elsa," he said.

"Hello," Elsa said after a very long pause.

"So let me show you to your room," Anna said after another very long, awkward pause.

Elsa nodded and Anna led her up the stairs. She led her down the small narrow hallway until Anna opened a white door which led into a medium size room. Inside was a single bed that had clean sheets on it. Facing the window was a desk with a chair. There was a single dresser and a wardrobe in the room as well. It looked very plain unlike Elsa's old room at the asylum that had tons of pictures on the walls.

Elsa smiled when she sat down on the bed. She bounced up and down before she gave Anna a grin of approval. Anna turned to leave but Elsa called her back. Puzzled, Anna turned back. Elsa quickly opened her suitcase which revealed some books, some drawings, some pens and pencils and only a few sets of clothes. Elsa held up the drawings.

"Can I put these on the walls?" she asked.

"Sure thing Elsa," Anna smiled. "I'll help."

A few minutes later, Anna and Elsa had taped all the pictures to the walls. Anna guessed that Elsa wanted some familiarity back into her life and figured that the pictures must help in that regard. The pictures were of many things. Anna recognised herself in a few pictures. She soon realised that the pictures were reflecting how Elsa saw the world. Anna wasn't frightened but she was a little nervous at what the deeper meaning of the pictures might be. At least some of the pictures looked happy. There was one that had her and Elsa standing in a castle looking like they were princesses.

Dinner was awfully quiet. Usually they would have Jack or Jamie over and sometimes with their sisters but Anna wanted something that wouldn't be too loud for Elsa's first night out of the asylum. Kristoff and Anna mostly carried the conversation and Anna kept an eye on her sister who was poking her steak with her fork. Anna wondered if things may be a bit too much for her sister.

Elsa went to bed early which left Kristoff and Anna to enjoy some alone time. They watched some TV before they decided it was time to retire for the night. Anna could see that Kristoff wanted to tell her something but he was nervous.

"What is it Kristoff?" Anna asked as they climbed into bed.

"Well don't be mad," Kristoff said, "but Jack and Jamie are coming around tomorrow to help me clear out the garage."

Anna froze but then she relaxed. She knew that she couldn't keep Elsa away from Jack and Jamie forever as they practically came over every day. They lived across the street. It was kind of impossible. It may actually be good for Elsa to meet new people but she was nervous about that as well. Not many people knew that Anna had a sister. It had taken Kristoff two years into their relationship to meet Elsa.

"That's fine."

Kristoff looked at her dumbstruck. "Really? Because you went ballistic at me earlier for having them round."

"I didn't really go ballistic."

"You kind of did."

"Alright, alright, I just wanted it to be stress-free for when Elsa came home."

"I understand but I have a feeling that's not the only reason for not wanting them here. I think you don't want them to meet Elsa."

Anna turned to look at her husband. He knew her too well. Kristoff was looking at her with a sad expression.

"Do you think I want people to know that my sister is mentally ill?"

"I think it's more than that."

Anna sat up and gave him a long look.

"Kristoff, my sister has schizophrenia. That's not something I like to talk about."

Kristoff took Anna in his arms and Anna just lay there listening to his calming heartbeat.

"I know, I know."

**A/N: So this was just an idea I had floating around my head. Love it? Hate it? Continue? Don't continue? Please review =)**


	2. The Meeting of Jack Frost

**Chapter 2: The Meeting of Jack Frost**

Anna opened her eyes and blinked a few times. It was still dark outside. Anna figured it must be the middle of the night. It didn't seem like more than just a few hours since she gone to sleep. She rolled over and got the shock of her lifetime. Elsa was standing over her.

"Elsa, what are you doing?" Anna hissed. "It's the middle of the night."

Elsa didn't say anything. Instead she looked at her with her blank eyes.

"Elsa, go back to bed," Anna whispered.

Again Elsa didn't say anything. She didn't even move. She continued to just stand there with that blank expression.

"Elsa?"

"You're one of them," Elsa suddenly said in a dark and dangerous voice.

"What-?" Anna said sitting up.

Elsa's hands were suddenly around her throat, choking her, suffocating her, making it unable for her to breathe. Anna called out again and again. She screamed for help but Elsa's hands tightened even harder.

"Anna wake up!" came a voice.

Anna's eyes snapped open. She was drenched in sweat and Kristoff was standing over her with a panic look on his face.

"Anna," he said with relief in his voice.

Anna sat up. The morning sun was hitting her pillow and she could hear birds singing from outside. Anna looked around her room. There was only Kristoff in the room and Elsa was nowhere to be seen. Anna let out a breath of relief. It was just a dream. It was just a nightmare.

"Are you okay?" Kristoff asked peering into her eyes. "You've be screaming and rolling around in your sleep."

"Yeah, I'm fine," Anna lied.

The truth was that she was still shaking. The dream had seem so real and it frightened her greatly. Kristoff continued to give Anna that stare that said 'I know you're lying'.

"I'm fine, really," Anna said. "I'm gonna go have breakfast."

Anna quickly got out of bed and rushed downstairs into the kitchen. She knew she didn't convince Kristoff but she didn't want to talk about it. Anna pushed open the door and saw that Elsa was there sipping on some coffee. Anna was about to run back upstairs before she reminded herself that Elsa was better now. There wasn't going to be a repeat of their past. Anna approached Elsa who looked up but didn't respond. Anna was use to this. There would be times when she visited her that Elsa wouldn't say anything at all. She also was liked this growing up. Anna made herself some coffee and toast before sitting across from Elsa and started to eat her breakfast.

Kristoff came down the stairs moments later, fully dressed. He cast Anna a look before he made himself some coffee and some cereal. He sat down next to Anna and continued to give her looks throughout breakfast. Anna felt a twinge of guilt for lying to her husband but he didn't need to know. Or did he?

The morning past with nothing else happening. At about half past ten, there was a knock on the door and when Kristoff answered it, Jack and Jamie walked in.

"Hello everybody," Jack said.

Anna gave Elsa a look. They were sitting on the couch watching some documentary about cats when they had walked in. Elsa was giving Jack a weird look before returning her gaze back to the TV. Anna then noticed that Jack was giving Elsa that same weird look and she clicked. Anna quickly gave Kristoff a look who got it immediately.

"Er, let's start work, shall we?" he said trying to usher Jack and Jamie back outside.

They followed him out but not before Jack gave Elsa one last look before leaving. Anna turned back to the TV.

"Who were they?" Elsa asked expectantly.

"The boy with white hair was Jack Frost and the other was Jamie Bennett. They are friends of ours," Anna answered.

"Jack Frost," Elsa whispered.

Anna gave her sister a look. She hoped she wasn't thinking what Anna thought she was thinking. Anna turned her attention back to the TV. Maybe it wouldn't be such a terrible idea down the track, Anna thought.

* * *

Kristoff walked out with Jack and Jamie outside and into the garage. Anna had been nagging Kristoff for months to clean it out and now he was finally doing it. They soon started work but it wasn't long before someone spoke.

"So who was that girl sitting with Anna?" Jack asked as if he was trying to be casual but Kristoff knew what he was getting at.

"That's Elsa, Anna's sister," Kristoff responded, "and I know what you're thinking Jack. Anna would kill you."

"Why would Anna kill me? And what am I thinking?"

"Oh Jack don't play dumb." Kristoff said exasperated. "You like Elsa don't you?"

"Maybe, maybe not," Jack said trying to look busy with the box of old gardening tools he was going through. "But even if I did, and I'm not saying I am, why would Anna kill me for liking her sister?"

"Let's just say Elsa isn't really the dating type," Kristoff said.

Jamie was about to throw out some old rusty picnic chairs when he stopped and Kristoff a long hard stare.

"What does that mean?" he asked. "She had a really bad breakup and now she's stopped dating on principle?"

"Not exactly," Kristoff said trying to find the right words. "She just doesn't really date."

"And that means?" Jack asked.

"I think we should get started on these boxes," Kristoff said desperate to change the subject and pointing to some of the bigger boxes. "They may be the hardest."

Jack and Jamie gave him a long hard stare before they returned to the work in front of them. Kristoff did find it odd that Jack and Jamie hadn't even heard of Elsa until yesterday. He had no idea what Anna's reasoning was but he knew something happened years ago between which is referred to as 'the incident' whenever they talked about it. Sometimes Kristoff had suggested Anna go talk to someone but she would say it was silly and dismiss it. Kristoff did worry for his wife especially since she had another nightmare.

Yes, Anna did have nightmares. Not frequently but every so often and she would never talk about them. Kristoff bit his lip thinking. Maybe it was time for him to say something? Break his silence at last? But then maybe Anna has to face her own demons. Whatever demons they may be.

* * *

Anna was in the kitchen making some nice cool lemonade for Kristoff and the others. They had been working in the garage for a couple of hours now and it was time for lunch. A plate of sandwiches also lay on the table waiting to be eaten. Anna took a peek over at Elsa who was watching the show Friends. Anna paused to watch. It was the episode when Chandler and Joey left Ross's son on the bus. Chuckling, slightly at the joke Chandler made, she called Kristoff to let him know that that lunch was ready. Kristoff told her that he would be there in a few minutes.

Anna walked over and hovered in the sitting room where Elsa was. There would be a time when Elsa wasn't allowed to watch TV. She sometimes thought that the characters in the shows were telling her things. It would just freak her out.

Kristoff, Jack and Jamie walked in looking quite exhausted but thrilled. They seem to have a look of accomplishment on their faces.

"Finished!" Kristoff said excitably.

"Good job," Anna said, "as a reward you can have lunch."

The three of them sat down at the table and each grabbed a sandwich and a drink of lemonade.

"Oh thank God," Jamie said as he took a large bit of a sandwich and washed it down with some lemonade.

"Thanks love," Kristoff said also taking a bite of a sandwich.

"Well since you guys have been working so hard," Anna laughed before turning to her sister. "Elsa, lunch."

Elsa took a moment to respond but she got up and took a seat at the table. Anna put Elsa's medicine bottle in front of her which Jack and Jamie looked at but didn't say anything. Elsa took her meds before diving into lunch.

* * *

Jack and Jamie bid the Bjorgmans goodbye before setting off at a pace back home. Jack and Jamie walked into Jack's house where Pippa was sitting at the kitchen counter chatting to Sophie, Jamie's sister, who was making lunch.

"Hello boys," Sophie said, "how was the cleaning out?"

"Okay," Jamie said "but Jack found a new interest."

Jamie nudged Jack in the ribs which made him cry out in pain.

"Stop it Jamie and no I did not!"

"What's this all about?" Pippa asked eyeing her brother.

"Well we met the secretive Elsa Winters," Jamie continued.

"Oh, what's she like?" Sophie asked.

"Very quiet," Jack said thinking. "I don't think she said a single word to us."

"Maybe she's shy?" suggested Sophie.

"Maybe she doesn't like strangers?" suggested Pippa.

"Or both?" added Jamie.

"She took some kind of medication," Jack said slowly. "Maybe she's ill or something?"

"There could be a hundred different reasons why Elsa is taking medication," Pippa said. "She could have ADHD or she could be sick with a cold."

"Yeah but you didn't see the way they acted," Jamie said. "Something definitely is off about this."

"I think your reading way into this," Sophie said.

"Besides why are we focusing on this when it's clear that Jack had a crush on Elsa already?" laughed Pippa.

Jack sent his sister daggers in his look which only made her laugh even more. Jack sighed. What was he going to do with her?

* * *

Kristoff watched his two friends go before turning his attention back to his wife who was cleaning the dishes.

"Can I talk to you? Alone?" he asked her.

"Sure," Anna said.

Kristoff did a sideways glance to Elsa who was back watching TV. She was now watching reruns of Pokémon. Kristoff just happened to notice it was the episode where Ash battles Misty for a Cascade Badge.

"Is she going to be okay?" Kristoff asked.

"She should be," Anna said.

Kristoff took Anna's arm and led her into a side room of their house which turned out to be Kristoff's study. There was a desk with a leather chair in it with his laptop on the desk. In one corner was Kristoff's aquarium that had several different kinds of fish and there were posters of Kristoff's favourite sport teams on the wall. Kristoff took a deep breath and turned to his wife who had her arms folded looking a little confused.

"We may or may not have a problem," Kristoff said. "It really depends on how you will look at it."

Anna's eyes narrowed.

"Go on," she said.

"Well I was talking with the guys and it looks like Jack may have a little thing for Elsa," said Kristoff extremely fast as if he wanted to get it over quickly.

Kristoff looked at Anna. He steadied himself for the explosion.

"What?" Anna said. "Jack likes my sister?"

"Well yeah."

"Hmm," Anna paused to think. Kristoff could hear her brain clogs turning. "You are right it could be good or bad depending on how you look at it."

Kristoff didn't say anything. He waited for Anna to continue.

"On one hand we could have a major problem," Anna continued. "Elsa could have an episode of some kind but then again she is on good medication that is keeping that in check plus the doctor did say it would be good if Elsa tried new things and formed new relationships. The problem is with that is Elsa was never good at forming relationships due to the illness but who knows? The medication may actually help there. The doctor did say that it could."

Kristoff had the feeling that Anna wasn't talking to him anymore. He was starting to think that she was trying to talk herself into it. Kristoff waited for Anna to finish.

"Yeah I think it may be okay," Anna concluded. "It could be a total nightmare but there's a chance it could work but does Elsa even like Jack? Hmm, it certainly seemed like it before. I think she does…"

Anna let her voice trail away.

"So we're not mad?" Kristoff asked.

Anna took a long time to response. It seemed as she was double checking everything in her head.

"Yes," she said finally. "We're not mad."

Kristoff let his face split into a wide grin before he and Anna made their way back to Elsa who was still watching Pokémon. Anna sat down next to her and Elsa gave a start and turned round to face her.

"Hello," she said brightly.

Kristoff wasn't use to such a response from Elsa. Guess the medication was starting to kick in.

"Elsa," Anna said speaking slowly and carefully, "do you remember that guy Jack from earlier?"

"Yes," Elsa said nodding.

"Well what did you think of him?"

"I thought he was nice," Elsa said, "attractive too."

Anna gave Kristoff a look before continuing.

"Okay then," Anna said and then she leaned back and watched Pokémon with her sister.

**A/N: I'm really glad that so many people liked this! So I'm updating! Please review =)**


	3. New Things

**Before we begin I just want to answer a review.**

**AriesCelestion119: first off, thanks so much for your support, means a lot =) In answer to your question, I hadn't really thought about it but now I'm considering it. Hmm, it may give me good ideas for future chapters. **

**And now onto the next chapter!**

**Chapter 3: New Things**

"Come on Elsa, we got to go," Anna called up the stairs before grabbing her keys and a jacket.

It had been two weeks since Elsa had been released. Anna was glad that Elsa was on this new medication that she's on because Elsa was pretty much normal again. Though Anna had thought it was all strange seeing this new Elsa. Elsa was no longer hearing the voices or seeing things and was acting like how did before the illness kicked in. Anna was so use to Elsa being and acting crazy that any normal behaviour seemed very odd.

Anna then heard Elsa's footsteps on the stairs and then she saw Elsa's face appear at the bottom. They were off to see Doctor North. He had asked them to book an appointment when Elsa had settled in and they were now going to keep that appointment.

"Have fun," Kristoff called from his study.

Anna rolled her eyes before opening the door and letting Elsa jump into the car first. Anna followed suit. They were about to pull out when Jack appeared. Elsa rolled down her window to say hi. Ever since Jack had first laid eyes on Elsa he had often made excuses to come visit her and say hello. Elsa didn't mind, she enjoyed it.

This was all really weird to Anna. Growing up, Elsa didn't talk to anyone, she didn't form any relationships at all and now here she was chatting to Jack and possibly even flirting with him. He was definitely flirting with her. Anna had initially been going backwards and forwards on this whole debate but if Elsa was forming new friendships and possibly even a romantic relationship, then it can't be bad at all. That new medication must be some pretty powerful stuff if it can do that, Anna thought as Elsa waved for Jack to come over. Jack leaned on the car and stuck his head in the window.

"Hey guys," he said, "where are we off to on such a great day?"

"Uh," Elsa started before looking at Anna.

"We're off to the shops," Anna supplied giving a sideways glance at Elsa.

Neither Anna nor Elsa liked people to know the truth about Elsa. Anna didn't like people treating Elsa any different or looking at her like she was a crazy person. Elsa had informed Anna that she didn't want her illness to get in the way of something that could potentially turn into something great with Jack and both Anna and Elsa knew that Elsa's illness could end up doing that.

"Can I come?" Jack asked.

Anna rolled her eyes. Anything to spend time Elsa. Man, Jack must be a real love sick puppy if he was willing to go shopping. Usually Jack hated shopping unless it was for something like cars or electronics.

"We're going clothe shopping," said Anna.

Jack hesitated. Anna knew that Jack hated clothe shopping. It was his Achilles' heel. He didn't just hate it, he despised it. He would often whine and be extremely bored with everything. Anna knew that this would be the one thing that Jack would say no too.

"Umm, hold up, I just remembered that Mum asked me to help in the garden today," Jack said pretending to sound disappointed.

"Aw, that's too bad," Anna said trying not to laugh. "Next time?"

"Yeah, next time," Jack said ducking out of the window.

Elsa waved goodbye to Jack while he waved goodbye to her. Anna couldn't hold it in anymore. She let out a small laugh. Her plan had worked. Well she knew it would work. They drove all the way back out to Arendelle Psychiatric Hospital where Elsa had spent the last ten years of her life there.

When Elsa was eighteen, she had been committed. Their parents had thought that they could handle Elsa and they didn't want her in some mental hospital. However they died when Elsa was eighteen and Anna was fifteen. They soon were moved to live with their Aunt who quickly realised that Elsa was too much to handle. Well the incident that Anna and Elsa didn't like to talk about played a major contributing factor. Even though their Aunt had agreed with their parents' decision not to send Elsa to a mental hospital, she decided that it may be best for Elsa.

Anna remembered Elsa going, kicking and screaming claiming that the people at the hospital were working for a 'big brother'. It took her a while for her to settle down and that was only with the help of probably like twenty different medications.

Anna drove up the familiar driveway and parked in her usual spot. She looked over to Elsa who was looking very nervous. Anna could tell that Elsa was just nervous to be back. She had spent nearly a half of her life locked up. Possibly even more if her parents had decided to commit her when she first started hearing voices which was at the age of fifteen. Anna waited and saw Elsa unclip herself but didn't open her car door.

"Is it weird being back knowing that you don't have to stay?" Anna asked.

Elsa nodded.

"At least they treated people better than how most people would get treated in one of these places," Anna continued.

Elsa shot her a look and when she spoke, she sounded mad. "How would you know that Anna?"

"Uh," Even though Anna was use to these looks from her sister, she still cowered under it.

Elsa had a point. It was Elsa who had been forced to wear a straitjacket, take medication, follow a strict routine and be separated from everyday life. Granted, it was for her own safety and others. Elsa didn't use to be too good around people. If someone looked at her at all, she used to yell at them and sometimes nearly attacked them. Most people with schizophrenia weren't dangerous but Elsa's case it was different. Her delusions and hallucinations would lead to violent acts which terrified Anna and her family.

Anna closed her eyes and remembered one particular time. It was about three months before her parents died in that horrible boating accident. They were at Bed Bath and Beyond when it happened.

_Anna was walking up and down the aisles not even knowing what she was looking for. Her parents were talking to a store employee about getting some new frying pans. Their mother had told Anna to keep an eye on her sister which Anna didn't like to do. She was freaked out and weirded out by Elsa who would randomly talk to people who weren't there and would swat at invisible things that only she could see. _

_However Anna kept an eye on her. She could see people staring at Elsa as if she was a crazy person. Well to be fair, she was a crazy person. Anna was now in the aisles that contained the frying pans. She examined every single one, checking if any were suitable. The truth was that Anna didn't really have a clue in what her parents wanted. Although she found a nice shiny black one that said on the label that it was stainless steel and it was a non-stick frying pan. It looked pretty good to her. _

_Anna held up the one she had found to her parents and they looked it over before asking Anna to get another while they held onto the one that Anna had found. Anna skipped back, feeling as if she had done something right, grabbed another and gave it to her parents. The employee led their parents over to towels as their parents wanted some more. That's when Anna noticed Elsa for the first time in a few minutes._

_Her parents had warned if that if they are ever busy and they're out in public, then Anna should never take her eyes off Elsa. Anna had never taken it seriously. She had always thought, what would Elsa do? Scare people off with her weird and crazy behaviour? Anna was about to learn it the hard way. _

_Elsa had been staring hard at some mugs that had pictures of dogs and cats on them. Anna had no idea what Elsa was thinking and to be quite frank, she didn't want to either. Elsa then moved into the same aisle that Anna was in. The one that contained all the frying pans. A woman then came into the aisle, talking on her phone. Anna still remembered the thing that the woman did. The woman looked straight at Elsa before responding to whoever she was talking to on the phone._

"_She must be crazy to do that," the woman laughed._

_To Anna, that sounded as if some woman had done something stupid but to Elsa, it must have sounded something that was directed at her. Anna watched as if it was in slow motion. Elsa picked up a random frying pan and walked slowly towards the woman with the frying pan raised high. The woman had her back turned so she didn't hear or see anything. Anna, heart hammering and knowing what was going to happen, quickly ran forward and held Elsa's hand back. Elsa tried to fight back but Anna resisted her. Anna then noticed the woman walking off. Anna had thought that she must be a little deaf if she didn't hear the scuffle from behind her.  
"Get off me," Elsa snarled. "She's one of them. She's after me." _

"_Calm down Elsa," Anna said but she knew that her words were of no use. Elsa wasn't listening._

_Anna then made the mistake of pulling Elsa's hand back down towards Anna's shoulder. Elsa then pulled her hand back up and the frying pan whacked into Anna's nose causing blood to shoot out. Anna quickly managed to get the frying pan out of Elsa's reach while blood was dripping down her face. Elsa managed to get Anna off her just as their parents came over demanding what had happened. They managed to get Anna's bleeding under control thanks to a handkerchief that their father always carried around. While their father paid for everything, their mother quickly got her two daughters out of the store and back into the car. Elsa was still muttering about someone who was trying to get her._

_Their father came into car moments later and quickly drove off. All through the journey home, her parents exchanged worrying looks. When they had finally gotten home, he took Anna aside._

"_This is why you must always keep an eye on your sister," he said in a voice that sounded stern but he didn't sound angry. "The voices get worse when she's on her own."_

"_Yeah," Anna replied, "lesson learned."_

"Anna?" Anna heard Elsa's voice, interrupting her thoughts.

"What?" Anna said jumping.

"What were you thinking about? You've been staring into space for the last several minutes, are you okay?"

"Funny that you're asking me that when you're the one who often did that."

Elsa laughed. "Okay, I'm ready."

Elsa jumped out of the car at the same time Anna did. Elsa set off at a pace while Anna followed her. Yeah, Anna was really glad that Elsa was better. Growing up, she had been scared that Elsa would do something similar to what she did at that store but that didn't stop Elsa doing it in the end. Anna always had to keep a close watch on her sister and now she felt like she didn't have to all the time.

Anna and Elsa got into the elevator and headed up to Doctor North's office. They waited outside until he appeared looking happy and invited them in. Anna put down the magazine she was reading and headed inside with Elsa. They took a seat behind his desk and Doctor North took a seat down at his desk.

"So how are we doing?" he asked Elsa.

"Fine," Elsa replied.

"Medication working?"

"Yes," Elsa said speaking in a monotone.

Doctor North turned to Anna. "She settling in okay?"

"Yeah, she's doing much better than she did before the treatment," Anna said.

"Excellent," North said smiling. "Making new friends?"

"Well," Anna shot a look at Elsa, "there is one person who is interested in Elsa and vice versa."

"That's great," North said. "Who is this person?"

"It's our friend Jack Frost," Anna said. "He always likes hanging out with Elsa."

"That's good," North said. "Encourage it, as you know people with schizophrenia have trouble forming relationships. I wasn't sure if the medication could help with this regard but by all means encourage it. Remember what I said about forming new relationships."

"Okay, doctor," Anna said.

"Try new things," North said speaking to Elsa. "Start new hobbies, resume old ones. Get out there and enjoy your life."

"Okay then," Anna smiled. "We'll do that."

**A/N: So what do you guys think? Hoped you guys liked this chapter! Please review =)**


	4. Fear

**Chapter 4: Fear**

_No! Elsa, stop, stop! Please! Stop! Help!_

Anna forced herself to open her eyes. She stared up at the ceiling of her bedroom trying to blink away the memory that her nightmare was about but she couldn't. The memory had been burned into her brain for the past ten years and wouldn't go away. Recently she had been dreaming it more and more about it and that was probably due to Elsa coming back and it stirred something in Anna's unconscious.

Anna turned her head to look at the sleeping outline of her husband. Kristoff was lying on his side with his back to Anna and was snoring softly. Anna checked the time on the clock that was on her bedside table. It showed that it was six thirty in the morning. Anna rolled over and tried to go back to sleep but she couldn't. As quiet as a mouse, Anna slipped out of bed, put her dressing gown and slippers on before heading downstairs into the kitchen.

Anna was surprised to see Elsa there. She didn't know she got up this early but then Anna remembered during their teenage years Elsa was never able to get to sleep or she would sleep for hours and hours. It was one of the signs that they missed.

"Hey," Anna said sitting down in front of her.

Elsa didn't say anything. She was busy staring at the coffee mug that was empty in front of her. It had a spotted pattern on it and Elsa seemed absorbed in it.

"You okay?" Anna asked.

Once again Elsa didn't say anything. She just stared at the cup as if it had some deeper meaning attached to it which was probably what Elsa was thinking. Anna sighed and got up and opened the medicine cabinet which was right above the microwave. She took out a medicine bottle that had Elsa's name on it and put it right in front of her. Anna stared at Elsa until she had taken her meds.

Even on her meds, Elsa had good days and bad days. The bad days would usually involve Elsa muttering some nonsense that nobody could figure out, staring into space and not response at all. The good days involved Elsa actually communicating with people and behaving like how she did before the schizophrenia took a hold of her. She was happy and laughing with people. Anna was glad that she was no longer hearing voices and having other hallucinations or delusions.

Anna made herself some coffee and sat down opposite Elsa who was still staring at the cup. Minutes past with the two sisters sitting opposite each other. Finally Elsa spoke.

"Do you think he will treat me different if I tell him the truth?"

Elsa was of course talking about Jack. He and his sister were coming over for dinner. Ever since Doctor North had recommended Elsa try new things, Anna had taken it as a personal challenge and had forced a grumbling Elsa to do different things. Anna had dragged her along to art shops, tennis courts and swimming pools for the last month and a half. She had even taken them to Snow Planet (a place where you can go skiing and snowboarding or just have fun in the manmade snow) to build a snowman just like how they did when they were younger. She had also set up a small movie date for Elsa that had Jack come over and watch some movies with Elsa, among other small dates she had set up. Elsa and Jack had sort of been dating for the past month now.

"I don't know Elsa," Anna replied. "It really depends on the person. Some people may react much more, shall we say, more aggressive than others."

Anna was of course talking about a certain event that had happened in their past. When Elsa was fifteen, she had started showing more and more symptoms of her schizophrenia. Around that time a certain shy maths nerd by the name of Andy Thomas had his eye on her. He had always figured that Elsa was shy just like him and nobody had ever corrected him. For the next several months, he had followed Elsa around and had even asked her out which she didn't refuse, she just didn't say anything at all. Eventually Elsa had gotten a little annoyed at the attention which wasn't a good thing. Elsa had yelled at him to go which he had just taken at her playing hard to get. Eventually Elsa had picked up a pole and whacked him with it which caused him to land in the hospital with a broken shoulder and ribcage. Anna remembered it well.

_Anna was in the schoolyard chatting to a few of her friends. It was a late in the afternoon on a Thursday. Most of the school had already gone home. Anna was waiting for her mum to come pick her and Elsa up from school. However her mum had texted her saying she was going to be quite late so Anna was sitting down doing some work with her friends while keeping an eye on her sister who was randomly talking to no one._

"_What is your sister doing Anna?" her friend Jasmine said._

_Anna had another look at Elsa. She was still talking to someone as if someone was there. It was a common occurrence with Elsa. Anna guessed the voices in her head had some interesting things to say to Elsa._

"_Er," Anna stuttered, "just ignore her. What did you get for question five Ariel?"_

"_Um," Ariel said. "I got sixty five."_

"_That's what I got!" Aurora, another one of their friends, said. _

"_Excellent me too," Jasmine and Anna said together. _

_For the next few minutes nothing happened until Jasmine just happened to look up._

"_It's that Andy Thomas again," she said._

_Anna looked up. "The guy who has a small crush on my sister?"_

"_I don't see how," Aurora said. _

_Anna paused to look. She could see Elsa getting more and more irritated by what Andy was saying. They were close enough to see them and to hear snatches of their conversation. It seemed as if Andy was doing all the talking while Elsa just stared at him. Her face getting more and angrier as the conversation continued onwards. Then Anna noticed it. The change in her eyes. Anna knew what that meant._

"_No, no," Anna said quickly getting to her feet. _

"_What's going on?" Ariel said._

_Anna didn't answer she just sprinted over to where Elsa and Andy were standing. She watched in horror as Elsa bent down and grabbed one of the poles that were lying around on the ground. Anna quicken her sped. _

"_Andy get out!" she yelled but her words were lost on him. _

_Anna then came to a halt as she saw and as if it was in slow motion, she saw Elsa raise the pole high and smacked it right across Andy's chest with tremendous force. Elsa raised it again and Anna sprinted over and managed to tackle Elsa to the ground. _

"_Stop, get off," Elsa said fighting with Anna to get off._

_Elsa and Anna wrestled with each other as Anna tried to get Elsa under control and to take back the pole. Ariel, Jasmine and Aurora had come over with shocked expressions on their faces. They bent down to examine Andy._

"_He's been knocked out," Ariel said._

"_He's in pretty bad shape Anna," Jasmine said._

_Anna couldn't respond. She was too busy fighting with her sister, she was still trying to get the pole away from her. Just as a teacher came over, Anna had managed to pull the pole, which was covered in Andy's blood, away from Elsa. Anna threw it some distance. The teacher then pulled Anna off Elsa._

"_What's going on?" she said staring at the scene before her._

_Nobody said anything. Luckily Anna and Elsa's mum came over with a terrified look on her face. Anna was then called up to the principal's office to explain what had happened alongside her friends. Andy's parents wanted to sue and to press charges and Anna had no idea how the school convinced them otherwise but she did know their family had to pay for Andy's medical bill. _

_When we got home my mother asked Elsa why she attacked Andy. Elsa looked her dead in the eyes with a terrifying look that chilled everyone's bones when she answered._

"_Because the voices said so."_

This incident caused Elsa to be withdrawn from school, permanently as her parents were now afraid at what her schizophrenia could lead to. Nobody knew that Elsa would be dangerous. Eventually Andy had found out the truth and had yelled at her and called her a freak and told her that she should be removed from society. That had nearly set off another episode but luckily it didn't.

Anna could tell that was what Elsa was focusing on. Anna wondered if that had been haunting her for a while now. People often called Elsa crazy or a freak, even Anna was guilty of it, but they had always been just faceless people in the crowd.

"Hmm, maybe it's best that he didn't know," Elsa wondered staring out the window.

"Maybe," Anna said sipping on her coffee, "but eventually he will find out the truth."

"Maybe," said Elsa, "maybe not."

The sound of feet could be heard on the stairs and Kristoff came into view.

"You two are up early, is it genetic?" he joked as he put the kettle on and put some toast in the toaster.

"It's not the only thing that is genetic," Elsa sighed.

Anna turned to look at her and they met each other's eyes. There were many causes of schizophrenia. It could be environmental or it could be something had happened during pregnancy or be due to the use of substance abuse but in Elsa's case her schizophrenia was brought on due to genetics. Their grandfather and uncle on their mother's side were diagnosed with schizophrenia at about the same age. This was why their mother was so nervous about having children but when she met their father, who was from a nice normal family (as their mother put it) convinced her otherwise. She was a mess when the doctors told her the truth about Elsa's condition. Anna always suspected that their mother always overlooked the early warning sighs because she was terrified to see the truth.

The reason their mother was so afraid is because she didn't want her own children to go through what her family went through. Her uncle had been committed from an early age and had been treated horribly. That was the reason why her mother did not want Elsa in a mental hospital. Shortly after the family pulled him out, he committed suicide and shortly after that, so did their grandfather. They both had thought that someone was out to get them. It was a dark and difficult time for their family. Anna had been just three when it happened whereas Elsa was six.

Kristoff didn't respond to Elsa's remark. Anna had a feeling he didn't know how to. Instead he made himself a cup of coffee and buttered his toast.

"What time are Jack and Pippa getting here?" he asked Anna.

"Umm, seven, I believe," Anna replied.

"Cool," Kristoff said nodding.

Anna caught Elsa's eye once again and she hurriedly went back to staring at her coffee cup but Anna knew she wasn't really seeing the cup.

Seven o'clock ended up coming very quickly. They stood there in the lounge, waiting. There was a knock on the door and Jack came in looking very happy with Pippa who was right behind him.

"Hey guys," he said.

They invited him and Pippa in and pretty soon dinner was on the table. Jack had been engaging Elsa in all kinds of conversation all through dinner. She didn't respond a lot to him a lot but luckily Jack just thought she was a good listener. After a lovely dinner, they had wine in the lounge before they had to go. Pippa had left quickly and now she was standing by the edge of the road but Jack hung around. He and Elsa were both hovering at the door. Anna and Kristoff were also hovering but out of sight. Anna wanted to see what would happen between Jack and Elsa.

Jack and Elsa were in a small talk kind of conversation. Anna had her fingers crossed that something was going to happen. She got her wish. Right before he left, Jack pulled Elsa in and he kissed her. Anna nearly squealed with delight.

"Well goodnight," Jack whispered before he ran down the outdoor steps and walked with Pippa back home.

Elsa shut the door and noticed Anna waiting and feeling very tense. Elsa's face split into a wide grin. Anna punched the air with delight. For the first time in her life, Elsa was finally in a relationship.

"And I didn't attack him!" Elsa said with delight.

"Looks like you _are _getting better Elsa," Anna said hugging her sister while Kristoff looked at them and smiled.

**A/N: So it looks like Jack and Elsa are finally together, yay! I hoped you guys like this chapter. Please review =)**


	5. First Date

**Before we begin I would like to address vrup.1992's and Shashoom's reviews who both stated that they thought that Jack and his relationship with Elsa were lacking. First off I would like to say that I am sorry. The reason is that I was so busy focusing on Anna's and Elsa's history that I kinda forgot about Jack. Whoops (well in my defence I did have plans for him in later chapters). So this chapter is sort of a start to mend that. There will be some more Jack storylines in future, I promise but that may be a few chapters away depending on certain factors. So anyway, I hope this chapter redeems myself and that you enjoy it. Also I would like to say thank you so much for your cristism/suggestions. It helps me out a lot =)**

**Now onto the chapter! **

**Chapter 5: First Date**

"Remember Elsa, it's your first date alone with Jack so be careful and if the voices are coming back…" Anna let her voice trail off.

"Take my medication," Elsa said.

"Excellent."

They were in Elsa's room. Anna was fixing Elsa's collar of her coat while they were waiting for Jack to come pick Elsa up for a dinner date they had planned. Jack had asked Elsa out the previous day and Anna was hesitant in allowing Elsa to go as it would be just the two of them. Lately she had started muttering to herself again but that was fixed by her remembering to take her meds. However Anna had decided it was time and Elsa was a little excited. Anna examined Elsa one last time. She looked good to Anna so they walked downstairs and waited for Jack.

"Ready?" Anna asked Elsa.

"I think so."

"So do you have everything you need?" Anna asked.

"I think so?" Elsa checked through her handbag. "Yeah it looks like it."

"Everything?" Anna and Elsa's eyes met and Elsa knew what Anna meant.

"Yeah it's in here," Elsa said tapping her bag.

"Okay good, because I don't want you to leave home without it."

"Relax Anna, nothing bad has happened in ages."

"Doesn't mean it won't."

"Okay, okay, I understand."

* * *

"Hold still Jack otherwise your collar won't be right," Pippa complained.

Pippa was helping Jack get ready. This would his first date alone with Elsa. Anna and Kristoff had been present at all their other dates and now he was finally going to be alone with her. To Jack this would be their first date. He breathed in deeply and then walked out the door. He knocked on Elsa's door and she answered it. Jack was amazed at how beautiful Elsa is. She stared for a few seconds before speaking.

"Ready?" he asked.

Elsa nodded and they set off down the road together. They walked for several minutes in silenced before Elsa spoke.

"So where are we going?" she asked him.

"Oh we're going to a special little restaurant," Jack winked. "It's one of my favourites."

"Sounds nice."

They soon arrived at the restaurant and got seated. The waiter came over and gave them menus. Jack stared down at his. There were so many choices that he couldn't decide. He took a little peek over at Elsa who seemed to be muttering something under her breath. Probably unable to decide to, Jack thought. Jack soon selected what he wanted and so did Elsa. It took a while for their food to come so they had to wait.

Jack wanted to say something but Elsa seemed absorbed in her fork. Jack soon decided to break the silence.

"Uh so where did you grow up?" he asked.

"Around here," Elsa said twisting the fork in between her fingers. "What about you?"

"I came from a small town called Burgess. Jamie and I moved here when we got into the local university. We ended up being accepted into one of the halls there and then we got our own place. After spending a couple of years there, we moved to the same street that Anna and Kristoff are at."

"And Pippa?"

"She moved in with me when she broke up with her fiancée a few years back. It was actually only several months after I had moved in actually."

"Why did she break up with him?"

Elsa was still staring at the fork. Jack couldn't see how interesting a fork could be.

"Uh, he was cheating on her with his receptionist at work. She walked in on them one night at the office."

"That's not good," Elsa said finally putting the fork down.

* * *

Elsa continued to stare at the fork. She was trying to focus in on it.

_Elsa_.

Go away, Elsa thought trying to rid herself of the voices.

_Elsa._

Go away, Elsa thought again but it was no use.

"Shut up," she muttered slapping her forehead.

_Why won't you talk to us?_

"Go away," she muttered.

* * *

Jack noticed Elsa slapping her forehead.

"Shut up," she muttered.

Jack looked at her with worry in his eyes. What was going on? His eyes narrowed as Elsa had a panic look in her eyes. Something was wrong, he could feel it. Was it about their date? Somehow, Jack didn't think so. Elsa suddenly stood up.

"I'll be right back, bathroom," she said and left.

Jack watched her go with confusion written all over his face. That was quite sudden and dramatic, he thought.

* * *

Anna was watching a Rugby game that was between New Zealand and France with Kristoff. New Zealand was winning by thirty points to five. Anna was lying across Kristoff's lap and was eating some kind of chips that Kristoff had bought at the store earlier.

"Do you think Elsa will be okay?"

"She'll be fine Anna, you need to stop worrying."

Anna took a bit of a chip. "Yeah I think you're right."

* * *

Elsa pushed open the door to the ladies bathroom. Luckily there was no one in there. Elsa slammed her hands down on one of the basins and looked into the mirror.

_Elsa, what are you doing? He's never going to like you._

"Shut up," Elsa said firmly.

_He will never accept us Elsa._

"Shut up!" Elsa said a lot more forcibly.

Elsa threw her handbag in front of her and desperately started searching for her pills that Anna had so wisely told her to take.

_We're the only ones you will ever need Elsa._

"Where are they?" Elsa mumbled in fear as she continued to rummage through her handbag.

She soon found what she was looking for. When her hand touched the pills she sighed with relief. She opened the bottle and took some meds. She sank down and sat on the ground waiting. The voices slowly got quieter and quieter until she couldn't hear them anymore. Breathing deeply Elsa left the bathroom.

* * *

Jack watched as their food came to their table. Even though he was starving, he was also worried. Elsa had been in the bathroom for a long time. What could be taking her so long? He was just hoping that she was fixing her hair or something. Jack looked over his shoulder and to his enormous relief he saw Elsa coming towards him. She came over and sat down back in her spot.

"Looks good," she said taking a bite of her chicken. "Tastes good too."

Jack relaxed and eased himself back into his date.

"So tell me more about yourself," Elsa asked.

"What do you want to know?" Jack asked.

"Umm, how about your childhood? What was that like?"

"Pretty normal," Jack responded. "Well everyone has their baggage don't they?"

"I suppose so," Elsa said and Jack noted that she had sadness in her voice.

"What about your family?" Elsa asked recovering.

"Um, it's just my mum, sister and me!" Jack said.

"What about your dad?"

"Bastard ran off after Pippa was born, good riddance I say," Jack said. "He was a pretty horrible dad. He would drink and gamble and if that wasn't enough he would abuse my mother. I'm glad he's out of my life."

"Yeah," Elsa said. "I bet you are."

"So what about your family?"

Jack had suddenly realised that even though he had known Elsa for a bit now, he didn't know very much about her.

"Well there's Anna and Kristoff," Elsa said, "and that's it. Well we do have an Aunt who lives out of the city."

"What happened to your parents?"

"Boating accident ten years ago."

"I'm so sorry."

"Me too but it was a long time ago."

Silence fell between them. Jack noticed that Elsa looked a little upset.

"So um, do you see your Aunt often?" he said trying to change the subject.

Elsa shook her head.

The date finished without any more discussion about their pasts. Instead their conversation turned to things such as the food.

"So what do you do?" Elsa asked when their empty plates were taken away.

"I run a sports shop," Jack said. "We mostly sell winter gear. I really love winter."

"I do too," Elsa smiled. "There's something that's very beautiful about it."

Jack smiled. That is exactly how he felt about winter.

"So what about you?"

"I, ah, don't work."

Jack thought this to be a little odd but he decided to change the subject. Their desert came and he shovelled his into his mouth while Elsa took her time. Jack paid for their meal and he walked her home while holding hands. Elsa seemed to be gazing at the moon thinking about something.

"What are you thinking about?" Jack asked.

"Nothing too important," Elsa replied still looking up at the night sky.

Jack continued to stare at her. He felt like she was a bit of a mystery at times but he didn't mind that. It gave him an excuse to get to know her.

"So how did you and Jamie meet Anna and Kristoff?" Elsa asked suddenly turning her attention back to him.

"Well," said Jack. "We were the new neighbours in the street. Jamie and I had moved in next door to each other on the same street as your family about three years ago. Anna and Kristoff invited us to a barbeque and we soon became fast friends."

"Sounds like them alright."

They soon came to her house. They paused outside it as Elsa looked for her keys. She soon found them and put them in the lock.

"Well goodnight," she said to Jack.

"Goodnight," Jack said before he leaned in and kissed her.

Elsa broke away from the kiss with a smile on her face.

"Well goodbye," She said heading back inside her house and closing the door.

Jack had a grin on his face as he walked back to his own house.

* * *

The man stared at the two people and grinned an evil grin. He recognised the white hair man. It was Jack Frost and he hated him. He opened the file in front of him and read the name at the top.

"Elsa Winters," he read out loud to himself with a smirk. "Diagnosed thirteen years ago with schizophrenia."

He grinned even more when he read the rest of the file. The man laughed a high cold cruel laugh. This was going to be fun, he thought. The man set off at a fast pace. He ducked out from the light from a nearby streetlight. He did not want to be seen by anyone.

* * *

Anna heard the door shut from where she was sitting in the living room. She looked up and saw Elsa come in. She slid down the closed door her head in her hands. Anna walked over to her.

"Did something bad happen with Jack?" Anna asked sitting down next to Elsa.

"Not with Jack," Elsa said.

"Then what?"

Elsa shook her head. Anna was confused, if nothing was wrong then what was the matter then? Elsa got up from where she was sitting and headed up the stairs. A minute later she could hear Elsa's door slam. If nothing bad happened with Jack, then what happened? Anna wondered to herself.

* * *

Jack was whistling the whole way home. He turned his key in the lock and opened his door.

"Well someone is in a good mood," Pippa said when Jack walked into the kitchen.

Pippa was reading a book at the kitchen table. She had looked up when she had noticed Jack come in.

"Just had a good date, that's all," Jack said kicking off his shoes and taking a seat next to his sister.

"That's good," Pippa said returning to her book. "Oh, by the way, mother is coming tomorrow."

Mrs Frost lived out a fair distance away from Pippa and Jack. She would often visit but not without a reason.

"Did she say why?" Jack asked.

Jack and Pippa did enjoy their mother's company. She was their only family and they were her whole world.

"Something about wanting to see her children again," Pippa said, "but I have a sneaking suspicion that is not the only reason."

"You think she wants to meet Elsa? We've only known each other two months!"

Pippa shrugged. "Don't ask me, ask her."

"I think I will."

**A/N: Okay so I really hope you guys liked this update. Please review. **


	6. The Frosts Are All In Town

**To vrup.1992 and Shashoom, I hope this chapter has a little bit more of what you're looking for. If it doesn't, don't worry. There is a major Jack storyline coming up in the next couple of chapters.**

**And now onto the chapter!**

**Chapter 6: The Frosts Are All In Town**

Jack and Pippa were in the lounge each reading a book. Growing up, they had both been avid readers but this time neither of them were actually reading the book in front of them. They were waiting for sound of tires coming up to their house. Jack took a quick peek outside his window and noticed that Anna was taking Elsa somewhere. They got into Anna's car and drove away. Jack went back to reading his book while wondering where Anna and Elsa were going. Probably shopping, he thought.

The minutes ticked past and then they heard the sound of a car pulling into their driveway. Both Jack and Pippa shut their books at the same time.

"Mum's here," Pippa said.

They ran to the door and when they opened it, it revealed a woman in her early sixties at the door. Their mother was a tall woman and had a few brown hairs poking out from all the grey ones. She was carrying a mound of boxes.

"Jack, dear, do you think you could give me a hand?" she asked.

"Sure thing Mum," Jack said taking a few of the boxes.

"That's better," Their mother's face finally appeared as Jack took some of the boxes.

Jack and his Mum carried the boxes to the kitchen counter where they placed them. Jack's arms thanked him when he put them down.

"These are heavy Mum," Jack said examining the boxes. "What are in them?"

"Well," their Mum said taking off her scarf and coat and throwing down on a random chair. "I was cleaning out your rooms when I came across some of your old childhood memories and I thought you might like them."

"Cool," Pippa said diving into one of the boxes and pulling out a trophy. "Hey this is yours Jack."

"What's it for?" Jack asked.

"It's for coming first place in a skiing competition," Pippa said reading the plaque. "I remember this."

"This is one of yours Pip," Jack said opening up a random box and pulling out a series of old books. "You loved these book series."

"Jack I think these are your old toy cars," Pippa said pulling out a few. "The paint's a bit chipped though. Shame."

"And this is your old diary," Jack said smirking pulling out a faded blue book.

Pippa went red. "Give that here!"

Pippa went straight for the diary but Jack raised his hand up high. He was much taller than Pippa and even with her jumping she couldn't reach.

"_Dear diary_," Jack read holding Pippa back with one hand. "_I really hope that Anthony Davidson asks me out to the school ball. He's so dreamy._"

Pippa was still trying to fight against Jack's hand but Jack resisted her.

"Give it back," Pippa revealed.

"_Dear diary,_" Jack continued. "_Mr Fitzgerald is the worst teacher ever! I can't believe that he marked me down purely for disagreeing with him._"

"Mum," Pippa whined.

"Okay, okay," Their mum said. "That's enough Jack. You're not sixteen anymore. Give her back the diary."

"Oh alright then," Jack said handing it back. "But I was having so much fun!"

"So what's the plan for your visit Mum?" Pippa asked taking the diary back from Jack and holding onto it tightly.

"Well I don't know, maybe a little shopping, you guys know the drill."

"Oh, Anna and Kristoff have invited us around for dinner if you're interested," Jack said.

"Sounds like fun."

* * *

Anna pulled her car into the parking lot of Arendelle Psychiatric Hospital. Anna had wanted to come see Doctor North. She had been worried about Elsa ever since she came home from her date with Jack the other day. Anna looked over at Elsa. She had been muttering to herself the entire way there. That made Anna worry even more. They entered the building and headed up to Doctor North's office. When they got there they weren't greeted by him though.

The man who came towards them did have a white coat on that showed he was a doctor. He had black hair that matched his cold black eyes. Underneath his white coat was a smart black suit. He grinned at them in an attempt to be welcoming but somehow Anna felt a chill across the back of her neck.

"Hello Anna, Elsa," he said giving them a nod when he approached them.

Anna looked sideways at Elsa. She had given the man a smile so Anna guessed that Elsa knew him.

"My name is Doctor Pitch Black," he said with his chilling smile. "I'm afraid Doctor North has been called out on an important errand and he has asked me to take all his appointments today."

"Okay," Anna said slowly, she wasn't sure if she trusted this man but when she looked at Elsa it looked as if she did.

Doctor Black led them into his office which looked a lot less welcoming than North's. It was also quite cold. Anna shivered slightly. Did no one tell this guy to go easy on the air conditioning? Pitch sat down at his desk and encased his hands together. He stared down at them before speaking.

"How may I be of service today?"

"Well," Anna said with a sideways glance at her sister. She didn't feel very comfortable talking to Pitch about her issues for some reason but she decided to anyway. "I've been a bit worried about her."

"Worried how?" Pitch asked.

Anna explained Elsa's behaviour after she had come home from her date with Jack and how it seemed as if something was wrong. She continued saying that Elsa had recently started to mutter to herself again. Pitch smiled when she had finished.

"Oh you don't need to worry about that," he said.

"I don't?" Anna said sounding a little relieved.

"The behaviour after the date is normal with someone in your sister's condition," he continued.

"It is?" Anna asked.

"It is simply a side effect of the medicine she is taking," Pitch said. "Don't worry it will go away with time."

"How much time?"

Pitch paused to think. "It really depends. On your sister's condition I would say a while. Don't be put off if she starts exhibiting some of her old symptoms again. They will go away completely. It's just a phase at the moment."

"Oh thank you doctor," Anna said completely relieved now. "I was worried there for a moment."

"You're welcome Anna, anytime, my door is always opened."

"Well, I guess that's all then," Anna said shaking Pitch's hand.

Anna led Elsa out of the door feeling much better. That Pitch guy really had a way of making everything feel good. Similar to Doctor North, Anna thought. As she got into the car with Elsa, all her ill feelings about Doctor Black had vanished.

* * *

Pitch drummed his fingers on his desk as he watched the two sisters leave his office. Normally it would be morally and ethically wrong to deceive a patient and their guardian about a medical condition but this time he decided to make an exception. She was a very special case and he would never miss an opportunity to mess with a certain Jack Frost. It was too good to miss.

His telephone rang. Pitch picked it and answered it. North's Russian accent came out from the phone.

"North, how can I help?" Pitch said.

"I just wanted to know how the appointment with Elsa Winters went."

"It went fine. The sister just wanted a check-up on her to make sure everything is okay with her."

"And?"

"Everything is good North, no need to worry."

"Oh good, thank you Pitch."

"No problem North," Pitch then hung up and grinned.

Everything was going to plan.

* * *

Kristoff was preparing dinner when he heard a knock at the door. Probably our guests, he thought as he headed towards the door. When he opened it, he was proven right. Standing outside was Jack, Pippa and their mother.

"Hello, Jack, Pippa, Mrs Frost," Kristoff said inviting them.

"Hey Kristoff, so where's the rest of the gang?" Jack asked wiping his shoes before stepping into the house.

"Oh Anna will be back soon don't you worry," Kristoff said.

Kristoff checked his watch. By his calculations Anna and Elsa shouldn't be too far away. Kristoff took the Frosts into the dining room and poured them wine. A while past and the sisters weren't home so Kristoff decided to serve up the dinner which happened to be a lamb roast.

"This is amazing," Mrs Frost said.

"Thank you," Kristoff said.

Suddenly the noise of the door opening caught everyone's attention.

"We're home," came Anna's voice from the hallway.

"We're in here," Kristoff called back.

Anna's head poked into the dining room.

"That smells good," she said.

"Sorry we started without you," Kristoff said but Anna just shook her head.

"No problem," Anna said. "Elsa, dinner!" she called over her shoulder.

Elsa then walked into the dining room and sat down and began to eat. Kristoff could see Jack smiling at her and Elsa smiled back.

"Who's this Anna?" Mrs Frost said.

"Oh this is my sister, Elsa," Anna said.

"Sister?" Mrs Frost looked confused for a moment but regained herself quickly. "Nice to meet you Elsa."

"And you," Elsa said after a few moments.

* * *

Dinner finished quickly. Jack was eager to talk to Elsa again. He had a great idea for their next date and really wanted Elsa to accompany him. He got his chance. After dinner, Jack offered to help clean up and Elsa wandered into the kitchen. She smiled at him and picked up a tea towel and started drying the dishes.

"So Elsa," Jack started. "I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to the Art Galley sometime. It recently opened up and they have some great Monet and Van Gogh pictures. So how about it?"

"Sounds interesting," Elsa said.

Jack felt a whooshing sensation in his stomach. He had wanted to go to the new Art Gallery for ages now and being an art lover it was no wonder plus going there with Elsa just made it even better.

"Elsa?" Anna's voice called down the hall towards her sister.

"Sorry, got to go see what she wants," Elsa said before she rushed off.

Jack was sad to see her go but he was still really excited. He didn't think she would say yes. He had wanting someone to go with for a while now (Pippa had downright refused) and it was looking like he had to go by himself. Jack didn't mind that though. He just preferred other people's company though. Jack picked up one of the dirty pots and started to whistle Whistle While You Work while he scrubbed the pot.

* * *

Anna was sitting in the lounge with just Mrs Frost. Elsa had gone up to her bedroom and Kristoff had gone to help Jack in the kitchen.

"So I never knew you had a sister," Mrs Frost said quite out of the blue. "She's seems awfully quiet."

"Yeah, um, she's sort of been a bit of person who likes her own space."

"Is she living with you?"

"Yeah for the last couple of months now."

"What happened? Got evicted?"

"Sort of."

Mrs Frost opened her mouth to say something but she was interrupted by Kristoff and Jack coming in.

"All done," they said happily.

* * *

It wasn't until they were back home did Jack's mum say something to him.

"So that Elsa is nice," she said.

Jack knew immediately what she was getting at.

"Yeah she is."

"So are you two a couple?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Jack, I am your mother, I can read you like a book."

"Yes, we've only been going out for a few weeks now."

His mother looked at him and smiled.

"You two look cute together," she said before she headed into her bedroom to go to sleep.

Jack grinned. He completely agreed with her. Jack headed back to his room where his thoughts returned to Elsa. He liked her a lot and he felt like this could go somewhere serious but he had a small feeling that she wasn't telling him something. Jack lay down on his bed thinking about what it could be. It couldn't be too bad if he didn't know, right?

**A/N: So I really hope you guys are enjoying this. Please review =)**


	7. Nothing Is As It Seems

**To Shashoom and vrupd.1992, I hope that this is a little more of what you want =)**

**Now onto the chapter!**

**Chapter: 7: Nothing Is As It Seems**

Jack hurried over to Elsa's house. Today was the day that he was going to take her to the Art Gallery and he was very excited. He knocked on the door and was greeted by Anna.

"Hey Anna, is Elsa ready?"

"Yeah," Anna then called for her sister. "Elsa, Jack's here."

Elsa appeared wearing a simple hoodie over some jeans and running shoes with a jacket. She gave Jack a smile who got one in return.

"Have fun!" Anna said when she closed the door behind her.

Jack led Elsa into his car and they drove off. Jack kept looking over at Elsa. She was just staring out of the window and didn't say anything. She had been like that for a few days now. Jack wondered if Elsa was just a shy person. They soon arrived at the Art Gallery. Jack paid for their tickets and they wandered in.

Jack felt as if Christmas had come early. He paused at every painting. Taking it the way the artist painted the picture and wondered what could have been the inspiration behind each thing that the artist did. Elsa stared at the paintings too. Jack wondered if she was doing the same thing he was doing.

Jack soon came across his favourite paintings. It was Monet's Lilies. He took in each brush stroke that Claude Monet had flourished on the canvas. He sighed with happiness.

* * *

Elsa was walking up and down the rows of paintings. She didn't know too much about art but she liked the paintings. She soon came to one that had a man painted and in the background it had some crazy black and orange spirals.

_Elsa._

"What?" Elsa whispered.

_Elsa._

Elsa then noticed the painting was talking to her. She bent down and closer to the artwork so no one else could hear.

"What?" she whispered back.

_He's one of them, Elsa. _

"Jack?" Elsa said in disbelief. "But he's so nice and friendly and I really like him."

_That's his cover Elsa. He's a trickster. He's only pretending to like you. It's to deceive you._

"Elsa?" Jack called. "Should we go up a floor?"

"Okay," she called back and then she turned back to the painting. "Okay."

Elsa straightened up and headed upstairs with Jack.

* * *

Jack looked over and saw Elsa looking quite focused in front of a particular painting. He called over to her.

"Elsa, should we go up a floor?" he asked her.

"Okay," she called over to him.

Jack and Elsa went up to the upper gallery where they got a bird's eye view of the gallery beneath them. Jack and Elsa continued along the rows of paintings. Jack read off what each painting was about from the guide book that he had purchased. Jack found the information quite interesting. When he looked over at Elsa, she seemed quite absorbed in the paintings. Jack gave a chuckle. Maybe it was right for him to bring her here, he thought.

* * *

_Elsa._

Everywhere she turned a painting a calling out to her.

_Elsa._

_He's one of them Elsa._

_He's dangerous._

_Don't let him fool you. _

_Be careful Elsa._

Elsa looked over at Jack. He was busy reading the guide book that he had bought. Was he really dangerous?

* * *

Anna was making soup in her kitchen. She checked her watch. It had been a couple of hours since Elsa had left. Despite what Doctor Black had said she was still a bit worried about Elsa. She had been muttering to herself a lot more lately. Anna just hoped that it was just plain talking to herself rather her talking to her hallucinations.

The door opened and in came Kristoff along with Pippa and Mrs Frost. Anna noticed that Kristoff was carrying a box in with them. Anna hurried over to help him place it on the table.

"You've got to see these," Kristoff said. "I haven't stopped laughing."

"What are they?" Anna looked at the box curiously.

"Old photo albums," Mrs Frost said with a glint in her eye. "I found this cleaning out the old attic and thought it was time give Jack a little bit of embarrassment. Well not just him."

Mrs Frost's gaze fell on Pippa who looked shocked.

"Mother!" she said. "You said that I wasn't in any of these pictures!"

"I lied," Mrs Frost said.

Pippa looked as if she was just slapped in the face.

"After all those thoughtful Mother Day's gifts I gave you and this is how you repay me?"

"Pippa, sweetie, I endured fifteen hours of labour with you, that gives me the right to embarrass you in any way I see fit."

Everyone but Pippa laughed. Anna ripped open the box and saw a number of old and faded photo albums. Anna opened one at random at a random page.

"Hey this is a good photo," she said pointing one out.

The photo was of a much younger Pippa and Jack having a tea party with a number of stuffed animals.

"Oh that was fun," Pippa said. "I was only nine there. I remember Jack was nice enough to join me and Mr Fuzzy Bear for tea."

"You named your teddy bear Mr Fuzzy Bear?" Kristoff asked.

"She named her goldfish Golden Scales," Mrs Frost said which made them all dissolve into laugher.

Pippa went bright red. "I was three when I named both of them. If I changed them later, it would only confuse them."

Anna still laughing pulled out a picture of a young boy in a yellow gumboots and holding a broom, apart from that he was naked. Anna burst into laughter.

"Please tell me you showed this at Jack's twenty first," Anna said.

"I wanted to," Pippa smirked looking over her shoulder at the photo, "but sadly mother said no."

"Well I didn't want him to be too embarrassed," Mrs Frost smirked.

"Oh this one is cute," Kristoff said holding up a picture.

Anna looked at it. It was Mrs Frost with a young Jack and Pippa wearing Halloween costumes. Jack was Spiderman while Pippa was a witch.

"Man, you guys are too cute," Anna sighed.

"I know," Pippa said.

* * *

Jack and Elsa continued to look around the Art Gallery before Jack suggested that they go get some food. Elsa nodded and they headed over to the cafeteria where Jack got them two sandwiches. They sat down at a table that was next to a window. When Jack looked outside, he could see the city. Down below he saw a man proposing to his girlfriend. The girlfriend looked very surprised and she nodded. The boyfriend, now fiancé, gave her spin and a kiss before placing the ring on her finger.

Jack looked over at Elsa who was staring at something in the distance. Jack wondered if he would ever propose to Elsa. Yes it was very early to be thinking about this as they have been only going out a month, nearly two, but he did feel like the relationship is heading somewhere. He hoped Elsa felt the same.

"So is your sandwich good?" Jack asked.

Elsa nodded.

"Do you want to have another look around or go home?"

"Home I think," Elsa said.

"Okay then."

* * *

"Okay so I need your guys help," Mrs Frost was saying.

"With what?" Anna asked.

For an answer, Mrs Frost took out all the faded photo albums. Anna could see that there were quite a few photos that hadn't found a home in one of Mrs Frost's photo albums.

"These fell out years ago," she said. "And some were never put in, so if you could just put them in the correct order, they should all have dates on the back."

For the next while, they sorted through the photos. They were laughing as they came across some really funny ones. Pippa kept sighing and smiling as memories kept flooding back to her. Anna found some old ones that seem to be from Mrs Frost's childhood.

"What's this one Mrs Frost?" Anna said holding up a picture of a group of people sitting outside a house.

"Oh that's all my friends from school," Mrs Frost said taking the picture from Anna to look at it.

Pippa looked over.

"Wow you look so young Mum," she said.

"Well I am only seventeen in this picture dear," Mrs Frost replied.

They went back to looking through the pictures.

"Hey Mum, I found your wedding picture," Pippa said holding it up.

Mrs Frost looked gorgeous in her wedding gown and next to her was an equally gorgeous man with blonde hair and blue eyes in a very handsome suit.

"Ah, this brings back so many memories," Mrs Frost said.

"What was your wedding like?" Kristoff asked.

"It was so beautiful," she said in a dreamlike state. "It went off without a hitch. I can still remember every detail about it."

Mrs Frost went back to the box of photos lost in memories.

* * *

Jack and Elsa entered Elsa's house after spending a few hours at the Art Gallery. Jack felt a little disappointed that the date was over. He was having quite a bit of fun. When they entered Elsa's house, they found Pippa, his Mum, Anna and Kristoff looking through old photo albums and having a real good time and laughing.

"Hey guys," Jack said walking up to them. "Why are you going through old photos?"

"For fun," Anna said.

"Actually we're sorting them," Mum said. "Some of them have fallen out and so we're fixing that."

"Should I help?" Jack asked.

"If you want," Pippa said.

Jack looked over at Elsa. Elsa was still standing at the door. Jack watched her run up the stairs and they all heard a slamming of her door.

"What's up with her?" Mrs Frost said.

"Um, she's not much of a people person," Anna said sticking a few photos back in their correct spot.

"I'm going to see if she's okay," Jack said.

"Wait, first I need your help Jack," his mum said.

Jack turned around. "What is it?"

"When was this?" His mum held up a photo that showed him and Pippa horseback riding.

"Uh, that's when I was ten and she was five."

"And this one?" His mum held up another one that showed Jack posing in his hockey gear holding a golden trophy.

"Um, that was Year 12," Jack said trying to remember.

"Oh right, thanks sweetie," Mum said scribbling down the dates on the back of the photos.

Jack ran up the stairs. He knocked on Elsa's door. He didn't get a reply but he opened it anyway. He found Elsa sitting on her bed with her knees up to her face and her arms wrapped around them. She was muttering something incomprehensible.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked.

Elsa didn't reply. She was still muttering and now she was rocking back and forward. Jack didn't know what to do. Should he go get Anna or try and help himself? Jack decided on the latter. He walked over to her.

"What's the matter Elsa?" he asked her.

Elsa continued to rock back and forward. Jack was starting to get a little freaked out. What was going on? Jack reached out and grabbed her shoulder.

"Elsa, please tell me what's wrong."

Elsa then looked up at him. Jack recoiled in fear. Elsa was staring at him with blank eyes that had all trace of Elsa's brightness gone. Instead Jack felt as if some kind of evil was there. Jack took a step back.

"You're one of them," she said in a dangerous voice.

"One of whom?" Jack said.

Elsa then suddenly lunged at him and Jack saw that she had a small knife in her hand. The knife went straight into Jack's chest and he yelled out in pain. Jack grabbed Elsa's hand and forced the knife out. Jack then grabbed Elsa's other hand and tried to force her off him but Elsa was strong. The knife fell from Elsa's hand, slicing it as it went but Elsa didn't respond. She lunged at him again and Jack threw her back with a little more force than he meant.

Elsa crashed into the mirror and in smashed on impact. Dripping with blood, Elsa slid down the wall and fell unconscious.

**A/N: So I hoped that you guys liked this chapter. Please review =)**


	8. Elsa's Darkest Secret

**To vrup.1992 and Shashoom, I'm super glad that the previous chapter thrilled you guys. I hope that this chapter does the same.**

**To Snowman, with the whole legal thing, yeah let's ignore that, shall we? I sort have a direction that I want this story to take and yeah. But I do understand that the whole legal thing would be actually an issue. But let's just put that to one side. **

**Chapter 8: Elsa's Darkest Secret **

Anna, Kristoff, Mrs Frost and Pippa were all in the kitchen still sorting the photos when they heard a yell and a thumping noise. They all looked up at the ceiling. Anna felt her mouth go dry. Did what she think happened, happen?

"What was that?" Mrs Frost said.

Anna didn't respond. Heart hammering, she ran up the stairs with the rest of the gang behind her. When they entered Elsa's bedroom, she screamed. Jack was on the floor clutching his chest where blood was pouring out. Elsa was passed out with blood and glass in her hair. Anna ran over to her. She knew exactly what had happened.

"What happened?" Mrs Frost said grabbing a random t-shirt on the floor and holding it to Jack's wound to stop the bleeding.

"She attacked me," Jack said not in anger but in fright. "I found her all curled up and speaking nonsense and then suddenly she attacked me."

Mrs Frost looked over at Elsa who was still unconscious. Anna was standing over her and crying.

"No, no, no Elsa," Anna whispered. "What did you do?"

"We have to get them to the hospital Anna," Kristoff said. "Call Doctor North."

"Yes," Anna said weakly.

That's when Anna got an idea that chilled her to her bones. Anna then got up and started searching through Elsa's drawers and throughout her room.

"What are you doing?" Pippa asked as everyone looked at her in shock.

Anna didn't respond, she just kept searching. She soon came to what she was looking for. In one of Elsa's drawers at her desk was an orange pill bottle; her medication. Anna looked at it in anger. She then threw it across the room where is smashed into the wall on the opposite side but it didn't burst open. It just slid down the wall and landed with a noise when it hit the ground. Everyone looked at her in shock.

"What the Anna?" Kristoff said in disbelief.

"It's full!" Anna said through gritted teeth.

Kristoff looked in horror at Elsa.

"What did you do Elsa?" Anna muttered.

Everyone looked at them in confusion but they didn't say anything. Anna knew there would be a lot of explaining that needed to be done but their first priority would be fixing Elsa and Jack. Explanations can come later, Anna thought.

* * *

Half an hour later, Jack found himself in the ER of the local hospital being stitched up. His mother and sister were with him while Anna and Kristoff were up in Elsa's room. Elsa, was still out cold, and was going to be observed overnight. Jamie and Sophie had joined them at the hospital only a few moments earlier. They too were just as shocked as the rest of them when they were told the truth.

Jack still couldn't believe what had just happened. They had come back from the Art Gallery and then suddenly he had a knife in his chest. What the hell? He had zero clue on what had happened. Elsa better have a decent explanation. But as he was thinking he remembered something. It was the way Elsa looked at him. It was as if something had taken over her just before she attacked him. What had happened to her?

"I want her arrested," his mum was saying.

"Calm down Mum," Jack said. "I don't think it was Elsa."

They all looked at him as if he was crazy.

"I mean I don't think Elsa intentionally did it," he continued.

"What does that mean Jack?" Pippa asked.

"Right before she came at me, I saw something in her eyes that didn't seem right. It was as if Elsa had gone."

They all stared at him. The doctor then came over with Jack's discharged papers and some pain medication. Jack signed them and took the pills.

"You were lucky," the doctor said. "The knife missed all vital organs and veins. You should be fine in a day or so."

"Thanks doc," Jack said getting down off the bed he was sitting on.

They waited until the doctor was out of earshot before anyone spoke.

"Let's go find out what happened," Jack said.

* * *

Anna and Kristoff were waiting outside Elsa's room. She had been patched up but she was still out cold. The doctor said that she should be waking up pretty soon but they will be keeping an eye on her. Anna had been quite jumpy. She couldn't say that she was entirely surprised that this happened considering Elsa's history but Anna had seriously thought that Elsa had been better, that she was taking her medication. Why didn't Anna keep a closer eye on her? This is what her parents had told her constantly. Anna had failed. She buried her head in her hands.

"Doctor North," Kristoff said.

Anna looked up and saw the familiar doctor coming towards them. They both stood up when he approached them with a sad look on his face.

"So it happened?" he asked.

They both nodded.

"You know what this could mean," he continued.

Anna nodded. She didn't like it but it may have to be considered.

"As her medical guardian, you have the choice Anna," North continued. "It is your decision."

Anna felt tears come to her eyes. "I don't want her to go but I'm thinking that it may have to happen."

"Maybe take her home and see what happens," North suggested. "Maybe keep a close eye on her. You did say that she was getting better before something happened that caused her to stop taking her meds."

Anna nodded. She couldn't speak anymore. She was too upset. She still couldn't believe it. Elsa had hurt another person that she cared about. Her hallucinations were just too dangerous for anyone to handle. Maybe she would be better back at the asylum but Anna had loved having Elsa back. Elsa, smiling and laughing and being normal again and then that was all taken away once again. Could Elsa ever live a normal life? Anna didn't think so.

They entered Elsa's room. Elsa's eyes flickered open. Elsa was back under her medication. Elsa's eyes wandered around the hospital room and then landed back at Anna who was crying silently.

"What happened?" she asked Anna.

Anna didn't reply. The doctor had told them that Elsa may experience a temporary small short term memory loss due to the bump on her head but it should come back pretty quickly. Elsa's face filled with horror as the memory flooded back to her.

"It happened again didn't it?" she said.

Anna nodded with tears coming to her face.

* * *

Jack and the others got off the elevator and headed over to Elsa's room. Anna was inside it with Kristoff. It seemed as if Elsa had woken up and was talking to Anna. They all paused to listen.

"It happened again didn't it?" Elsa was saying.

Jack felt the colour drain from his face. Elsa had done this before? But there was something in her tone that seemed to suggest regret.

They watched Anna nod and Elsa looked frightened. Elsa started to cry too.

"You have to tell him Elsa," Anna said.

"But this is why I didn't want him to know," Elsa said.

Know what? Jack thought. It can't be as bad as what he was thinking? His current theory was that Elsa had some kind of split personality and the other one was a psycho manic who attacked people. It seemed to be the best way to explain things.

"I know you didn't want him to know," Anna said. "I didn't want people to know but this is Jack, he deserves the truth. Especially after you attacked him with a knife."

Elsa buried her head in the covers and groaned.

"I don't want him to know," she said. "It will change everything. He will look at me a completely different way and in this case, different does not mean good."

"Well you're kind of running that risk either way Elsa," Anna said.

Jack had enough. He wanted the truth. He cleared his throat and the two sisters looked up in horror. They all entered the room with determined looks on their faces.

"Okay, what the hell happened Elsa?" Jack demanded starting to sound angry.

Anna and Elsa exchanged looks but they didn't say anything.

"Elsa it's time," Kristoff said.

They all turned to him.

"You know too?" Jamie said weakly and Kristoff nodded.

"You all know something and you're not telling us," Pippa said.

"Please tell us," Jack begged.

He needed to know what had happened. He needed to know why he had to get his chest all stitched up and why he had needed to defend himself just a couple of hours earlier.

"He deserves to know the truth Elsa," Anna said.

"You may not like what I am about to say Jack," Elsa said with tears coming to her eyes.

"Please just tell me the truth," Jack said softly. "I know something happened and that you didn't mean it but help me understand. Please."

Everyone looked at Elsa. Elsa gave a sideways glance at her sister who gave a small nod. Elsa turned to look at Jack with even more tears in her eyes.

"I'm a schizophrenic Jack," she said crying.

Jack was taken aback. He was not expecting that. Elsa had schizophrenia. Why hadn't he seen it before? Suddenly it all made sense. The not speaking much, the muttering to herself. It all made sense. Everyone else was as shocked at Jack. Nobody was saying anything. No one knew what to say.

"So you're saying," Sophie said slowly breaking the awful silence that had fallen on them. "That it's because of her schizophrenia that she attacked Jack?"

Anna and Elsa looked at each other again. Anna gave a sigh.

"Elsa's hallucinations and delusions led to violent acts," Anna said. "It's what causes her to be a danger to herself and others if she is not closely watched or on medication."

Jack didn't know what to say. His voice had abandoned him. He could only listen and watch with a shocked expression etched on his face.

"So much so that she was committed against her will," Anna finished sadly.

Jack gulped. He had finally found his voice again.

"You've been committed?" Jack asked weakly.

It was all started to make sense. The reason why he had never seen Elsa until a couple of months ago. The reason why she had suddenly come into their lives.

"Elsa was released two months ago," Anna said. "She had been in for the past ten years."

Jack had no clue what to say to all of this. His girlfriend had been committed in a mental hospital and is a crazy person. But did that change the way he felt about her? He didn't know. Just a few hours ago he could envision a future with Elsa and now that vision was changing. Elsa was still in it but it was changing into something that Jack didn't recognised.

"What changed ten years ago?" his Mum said speaking at last and sounding like she had a bad head cold. "You basically just said something like this had happened before and that caused her to be committed. What was that?"

Anna and Elsa went as white as the sheets that Elsa was now trying to hide under. It seemed as if they both had some deep dark secret that they were not sharing.

"Elsa just went a bit crazy," Anna said speaking in a high pitch voice.

"Crazy how?" Kristoff asked.

Jack looked over at him. It seemed as if the deep dark secret had not been extended into Kristoff's knowledge. Anna went even whiter and didn't say anything. Whatever had happened must have been terrible for Anna not to be so frighten like that. That just left Jack thinking what everyone else must be thinking; what had happened between Anna and Elsa that had been so terrible?

Elsa looked over at Jack. "I get it if you want a way out."

"A way out of what?"

"Everything."

Jack didn't know what to say. He didn't think that this would change much but something was holding him back and he didn't know what it was. Did he still want a relationship with Elsa? Yes, he did, the schizophrenia shouldn't change anything but it changed everything at the same time.

"Think about it please," Elsa whispered and Jack nodded.

**A/N: So I hoped that everyone liked this chapter (like how Jack found out, his reactions etc). So please review =)**


	9. Home

**Okay to vrupd.1992: all your questions will be answered, don't worry =) Just lay back and wait!**

**Shashoom: I hope you are satisfied enough with Jack's development for the moment as this chapter focuses on Elsa and Anna. Don't worry about Jack. More of him is too come!**

**Chapter 9: Home**

Kristoff drove Anna and Elsa home the next day. Jack had gone home with his family the previous day and they hadn't seen him since. Kristoff gazed over at his wife who was in tears looking out the window and wasn't speaking. Elsa was in the back seat just staring out into space.

Kristoff didn't know what to make of everything that had happened. He knew that Elsa had attacked Jack because she went off her meds. He didn't know what was going to happen in the long run. Was Elsa going to have to go back to the asylum? Well that wouldn't be Elsa's choice. Anna would have to decide that. Personally Kristoff didn't know what Anna should do. She had for so long, longed for a normal life without any drama and unfortunately Elsa was drama but Kristoff knew that Anna loved her sister very much and would hate it if Elsa wasn't in her life.

* * *

Jack was in his bedroom thinking. He didn't know what to do. He did want to stay with Elsa but she did put a knife in his chest. He understood why though and he didn't hold it against Elsa for what she did but for some reason there was something holding him back from everything and he didn't know what it was.

It just seemed like too much to take in all at once. First the attack and now the revelation. It somehow didn't seem real but the pain in his chest would like to disagree with that. Maybe he could trial run it? Like continue to date her and if anymore crazy happened back out? But if he broke up because of her schizophrenia, that would kill Elsa plus Anna would probably kill him and Jack could never forgive himself if he did that. He just didn't know what to do.

His mother came in at that very moment and sat down on his bed.

"I know what you're thinking mother," Jack said.

"Jack, honey, I'm only doing what I'm doing because I love you. She attacked you. With a _knife_."

"That wasn't her!" Jack argued.

"I know it wasn't but do you want to be in a relationship where the other person can snap at any moment?"

"It's a bit more complicated than that."

"Dear," his mother got up, "I don't think it is actually."

She left the room leaving Jack thoroughly confused.

* * *

Anna, Elsa and Kristoff entered their home. Kristoff went straight for the kitchen and began cooking some food. He hadn't eaten anything all day. Anna was the same except she couldn't eat.

"Where do you think you're going?" Anna snarled.

Elsa had one foot on the bottom step of the stairs. Anna turned around to face her. She was mad.

"Sit," she said pulling out a chair.

Elsa came over and sat down. Kristoff took a seat opposite her and was now surveying the scene. Anna leaned against the bench behind her with her arms folded.

"What happened Elsa?" Anna asked. "One moment your fine, the next minute, you are unconscious upstairs bleeding and Jack has a knife wound in his chest."

"I stopped taking my meds," Elsa said.

"Why?" Anna was now exasperated. "Why, for all the reasons in this God forsaken universe, did you stop taking your meds?"

"Because they told me too," Elsa said simply.

"Well then the next time don't listen!"

"It's a little harder than that Anna."

"Look," Anna's face softened. "I know it's not your fault. I failed. It was me. I should have been keeping a close eye on your but I guess that since I thought that since you were doing better I didn't need to."

"I'm sorry."

"I know."

The door opened and in walked Mrs Frost, Jack and Pippa. They all stopped dead when they saw Elsa. Elsa sprinted for it. Before anyone knew it, she was up the stairs and they could hear her bedroom door shut.

"Oh dear," Pippa said.

"Just give her time," Anna said. "I guess it's a little much for her to be seeing everyone again."

"What's going to happen to her?" asked Jack. "Will she have to go back to that mental institution she was in?"

Anna shrugged. "I don't know. I think I will give it a few days and see if anything will happen. If not, I'll see what I can do."

Jack nodded and his eyes flickered towards the stairs but he didn't move. Anna wondered if he was afraid to go up and talk to Elsa. Jack and the others came and sat down at the table with Anna and Kristoff. Conversation began but Anna couldn't help but think about her sister all alone in her room. She needed to go up and talk to her otherwise this could happen all over again.

"I think I will go up and talk to her," Anna said after a few minutes.

Anna got up from the table and headed upstairs. She knocked on the door and let herself in. Elsa was curled up on her bed crying silently. Anna came over and sat on the bed next to her. Elsa sat up when she did.

"What's up?" Anna asked.

"I thought I was doing so much better," Elsa said wiping her eyes. "When I was on my date with Jack at the restaurant a couple of weeks ago, the voices returned and I panicked but I took my meds."  
"Then they came back and told you not to take the meds," Anna finished.

Elsa nodded.

"And that time you listened."

Elsa nodded again.

"I guess we just need to move on from this," Anna continued. "It will be hard but if we got through what happened ten years ago I'm sure that we can get through this."

"Jack's not going to though," Elsa whispered.

"Did the voices tell you that?"

Elsa shook her head. "They all think I'm crazy and a freak. Even you think I am."

"Elsa," Anna said softly, "I am not going to lie. I did think that but I don't anymore."

"What changed your mind?"

"Well it was two weeks after they carted you off to Arendelle Psychiatric Hospital…."

_Anna was sitting at the kitchen table. Her Aunt had gone out to do some shopping. Anna was waiting for her friends to come over and start their maths homework together. Anna looked up when she heard a knock on the door. Her friends, Ariel, Jasmine and Aurora entered looking determined._

"_I cannot believe what Mr. Hardings set us for homework," Ariel said taking a seat at the table._

"_And he's only filling in while Mr. Edwards is on paternity leave. It's not fair," Jasmine said._

"_Now I know what Lupin's class felt like," Aurora said taking a seat with her other friends._

"_I know right?" Anna said fetching them all drinks. _

_They worked in silence for the next few minutes. They were all trying to figure out how to answer question one._

"_Okay, I give up," Aurora said. "I'm going to leave society and go live in the woods with woodland creatures."_

_They all laughed but they slowly managed to figure out the answers to all the questions. Anna's Aunt came home and fixed them some afternoon tea. It wasn't until they got stuck into English homework did Jasmine breech the subject on Elsa._

"_So, uh, where's your sister Anna? I haven't seen her," she said._

"_She usually likes to hang around," Ariel said. _

"_Uh," Anna said with a sideways glance at her Aunt who was in the kitchen preparing dinner. "She's, uh, not living with us anymore."_

"_Oh," said Jasmine. "Okay."_

_Elsa wasn't mentioned again. Anna then realised she had forgotten her highlighters, which were up in her room. When Anna came downstairs, her Aunt was no longer in the kitchen and her friends were muttering._

"_Thank God, she's not here anymore," Jasmine was saying._

"_She always freaked me out," Aurora said._

"_She was just too weird for me," said Ariel._

_Anna had enough. She cleared her throat loudly and they all jumped. Anna was angry now. _

"_Could you not talk about my sister like that behind my back?" she asked with her hands on her hips._

_Her friends all looked at each other. They didn't know what to say._

"_Yes," Anna said. "My sister is a bit of a freak. Yes, she is crazy. Yes, she is weird. But all that is not her fault."_

_Her friends hadn't moved or spoken during the time that Anna was speaking. _

"_My sister has schizophrenia; she had to be committed two weeks ago. That's why she's not here," continued Anna. "She didn't like hanging around us. She had to hang around us. I had to keep an eye on her. You saw what she did to Andy Thomas."_

_Her friends all looked shocked._

"_Anna, why didn't you say anything?" Aurora said gently. _

"_Because I was embarrassed to have a crazy sister who heard voices," said Anna. "It freaked me out."_

_Her friends didn't say anything more. They didn't even move._

"_So if we could just continue our homework, that would be nice," Anna said taking a seat at the table._

_For the rest of the time, her friends were there, they kept giving Anna small looks but they never said anything bad about Elsa, ever again._

Elsa looked at Anna.

"You stood up for me?" she said softly. "Wow."

Anna just lay back on Elsa's bed, next to her.

"Anytime," she said.

* * *

Jack was sitting in the kitchen drinking some coffee that Kristoff had made everyone. They soon heard Anna's footsteps coming down the stairs.

"How is she?" Jack asked.

"Okay," Anna said grabbing two mugs and she start making drinks.

"Will she be okay….mentally?" Jack asked nervously.

Anna paused and started to think.

"I have absolutely no idea," she said putting the kettle on. "With Elsa, it can be a little touch and go. One minute, she will just be muttering to you and the next, well you know the rest Jack."

"I'm not going to press charges," Jack said after a while. "It wasn't her fault."

"No," Anna said putting tea bags into the mugs and pouring water into them. "It was mine."

"You shouldn't blame yourself Anna," Kristoff said putting his hands on her shoulders.

"I shouldn't blame myself?" Anna repeated. "Do you know how ridiculous that sounds? I am responsible for her! I am the one who needs to take care of her! I should have been watching! I should have realised! But no, I was so caught up in the joy that Elsa was starting to be close to normal again that I didn't."

No one responded to Anna's rant. It seemed as if they were all possibly thinking the same thing. Anna took up two mugs of tea up to Elsa's room and didn't come back down. Kristoff went up to check on them and came down a few minutes later saying they were just talking. Jack wondered if he was a topic of conversation. He decided to go and find out. He headed up to Elsa's room and knocked. Anna let him in and Elsa looked surprised.

"Jack, what are you doing in here?"

Jack didn't answer. He noticed that the mirror shards had been cleared up but there was still stains remaining from the blood that had dripped on the floor. The memory of the attack came back to him. When he looked back at Elsa, he couldn't see that manic that had attacked him in her eyes. Her bright, shining blue eyes were staring at him.

"I just wanted to say that I don't blame you for what you did," Jack said. "But I will need some time to think about where I want this to go."

"I understand," Elsa nodded. "It's not an easy thing to deal with."

"I do still like you Elsa, a lot actually, but for some reason a part of me is saying that I need to give this plenty of thought."

"Just make the right decision for you," Elsa said. "Even if that isn't the decision I want to hear."

Jack nodded and he turned around and left, leaving Elsa to be alone with her younger sister. Jack didn't stay. He grabbed his coat and left. While he was walking home, Jack wondered what choice he should make. Should he stay with Elsa? Or should he walk away?

**A/N: So I hope this chapter was good. Don't worry about Mrs Frost, she will come around...eventually. Big things planned for next chapter. So stay tuned. Please review =)**


	10. Lies

**Okay it's that name to addresses reviews:**

**Guest: Yes I did do research. Yes I do know that not all schizophrenics are not dangerous but if you had read my story you would see that I do mention that a few times and explain why Elsa is. Jack is not being childish, I actually think he's handling it well but I suppose that's your opinion. With your comment on 'crazy', yes I do agree with that but I think in context, it's sort of the point a bit.**

**electricangel: No I will not be going down that pathway. Don't you worry. **

**Snowman: So I kind of took one of your ideas a little bit. I just wanted to show a bit of Jack and how's he's dealing with things.**

**vrupd.1992: Jack is a bit in this chapter as I wanted to focus on something else which you will soon read. Also your wish of seeing Pitch is about to come true. I have plans for Pitch and Jack.**

**Shashoom: Time for the plot to move forward! I hope that you really like this chapter and what I'm about to do. Jack is a bit in this chapter but like I said before, I want to focus on what is about to happen. **

**Now onto the story!**

**Chapter 10: Lies**

_Two weeks later_

Anna awoke on a bright and shining morning. When she looked at the alarm clock, she got a bit of a surprise. She had slept in. She raced downstairs and found Kristoff making coffee for them.

"Where's Elsa?" Anna asked. "Still asleep?"

For an answer, Kristoff gestured towards a note that was pinned to the fridge.

"Gone for a walk, don't worry about me, love Elsa," Anna read off the note.

Anna didn't know why but she suddenly felt tense. Maybe she should go out and look for Elsa. Anna decided that if she wasn't back soon, she would.

* * *

Elsa was walking along the quiet and deserted roads in their neighbourhood. She breathed in the air deeply. She loved being able to do this but she was scared that it would all come to an in soon. She didn't know what was going to happen to her. She hadn't seen Jack in two weeks and no one was bringing up what had happened. Maybe they were all trying to forget about it. Elsa hoped so.

"Good morning Elsa," said a familiar voice.

Elsa turned around and smiled.

"Doctor Black," she said. "How are you?"

* * *

"What are you doing Jack?" Pippa asked him.

Jack was sitting at the kitchen table. He had his laptop opened in front of him and Pippa was opposite him. She had been staring at him for the past ten minutes trying to figure out what had gotten him so absorbed. Pippa then crossed the room and peered over Jack's shoulder. She read what he had been reading.

"Seriously?" she said. "You're Wikipediaing 'schizophrenia'?"

"I just want to know what it involves," Jack said defending himself.

"We all know what it involves," Pippa said. "Hearing voices, delusions, paranoia…"

"But it says that these can be managed with medication," Jack read off his screen. "So there could be chance that Elsa could be okay."

"Jack, sweetie," Pippa said. "Not everyone reacts to medication the same way. Some work, others don't."

"Well Elsa seems fine on her medication."

"The word here is 'seems'," Pippa said shaking her head.

Jack ignored her and kept reading. "It says here that a lot of schizophrenics smoke, do you think Elsa did?"

"Perhaps?" Pippa said. "I really don't know nor do I want to know what is going on in that head of hers."

"Don't be so harsh Pippa," Jack retorted. "It's not her fault."

"I know, I know, don't bite my head off."

* * *

"So out on a lovely walk?"

Pitch and Elsa set off at a pace together down the roads and into the park that was nearby Anna's house.

"Yeah," Elsa replied. "I needed fresh air."

"So I hear that you're re-joining us back at the hospital," Pitch said.

Elsa stopped dead. Was she going back? Anna never said. She had never said anything of the sort. Was this way she was so quiet? To distance herself from the act?

_She wants to get rid of you Elsa._

Elsa shook her head trying to clear herself of the voices. She rummaged around in her pockets but she couldn't find the pill bottle that she was sure she had placed in her pockets. Elsa grew more and more panicky as she couldn't find it. Where was it? She thought desperately. Why couldn't she find it?

_She never loved you Elsa. She just wants to get rid of you. Permanently. _

"Yes," Pitch continued. "Your sister called just the other day. I believe her exact words were 'can you take this psycho off my hands?'"

_See Elsa? It's true._

Elsa was nervous and jumpy. Her sister would never say those things, would she?

"I've got to go home," Elsa said.

"Of course," Pitch said. "Nice talking to you."

* * *

Pitch watched Elsa sprint off. He rubbed his hands together as he set off back to his house at a fast pace. His work had been completed and now all he had to do was set back and wait for Elsa's delusions to take care of the rest.

Pitch let out an evil laugh. Now he can turn his attention back to that idiotic Jack Frost and his revenge will be complete.

* * *

Anna was getting worried. Elsa hadn't gone that long but she was starting to get a little panicky. There was soon a knock at the door and Anna answered it.

"Doctor North," she said. "Come in."

"Thank you Anna," North said.

North came in and saw down at their small kitchen table along with Anna and Kristoff. Anna couldn't tell if he was glum or happy.

"So what do we owe this pleasure?" Kristoff asked.

"It's about your sister," North said.

"What about her?" the colour drained from Anna's face. Had something happened while she was out on her walk? Anna knew that she should have gone after her. She was about to when North came in.

"We haven't really discussed whether or not you wish to continue her treatment back at Arendelle Psychiatric Hospital," North said. "Is this something you desire?"

Anna's immediate response was 'no'. She didn't think that it may be a good thing to lock Elsa up again but then again the hospital may be the best thing for Elsa. Anna didn't know what to do. There seems to be pros and cons for both sides.

"By your expression I can see that your fighting a battle," North said.

"I really don't know Doctor," Anna said. "It may or may not be the best thing for her."

"I suggested taking a trial run with Elsa," he continued. "How's that going?"

"Okay, I think," Anna said. "She has calmed down and it seems she is back to normal. Well for now at least."

"That's a good start," North said. "Why don't we continue this and re-evaluate in a few weeks or so?"

"Okay that sounds good," Kristoff said putting his hands on his wife's shoulders. "What do you think Anna?"

Anna thought about the proposal. It did sound okay and if Elsa was continuing the way she had been going, there may be no need for the hospital.

"Yeah, let's do that," Anna said.

"Excellent," North said. "Well I guess that's all I need to say."

Doctor North shook their hands before leaving. There was a silent for a few moments.

"I'll go do the washing," Kristoff said.

"Okay, I think I'll go looking for Elsa," Anna said.

Kristoff nodded and went out the back. Anna hadn't got two steps in when she heard a door slam. Could that be Elsa now? Anna thought.

* * *

"It says here that people with schizophrenia don't have insight into their condition," Jack read off his screen.

He and Pippa were still in the kitchen. They had been for a while now. Pippa had gotten interested in what Jack was looking up and now she had joined in.

"But medication can help," Pippa said reading off her own laptop.

Pippa had raced upstairs and had grabbed her own laptop. Their mother soon came into the kitchen.

"What are you two up to?" she asked them.

"Research," Jack said not taking his eyes off his screen.

"Okay I need a little more detail than that," Mum said. "Research into what?"

"Jack's girlfriend," Pippa answered.

"What?" Their mother leaned over Pippa and looked at her screen. "Ah, schizophrenia. Gotcha."

"Are you going to say anything?" Jack asked.

"Nope," she said.

"Why not?"

"Because I've done some thinking."

"About?" Jack said drawing it out.

"Well," their mother sat down. "Even though when she's off her medication, she can be a psycho derived manic, Elsa is actually a good person when she's on her meds."

"I feel as if there is a 'but' coming," Pippa said.

"You're wrong this time, honey," their mother said.

Pippa looked astonished. "No 'but'? But there is always one!"

Their mother looked at Jack quite hard before she spoke again.

"Is this what you want Jack?" she asked him.  
"I don't know, I honestly don't know," Jack replied.

"I think you do."

They looked at her, confused and lost.

"You wouldn't be researching the condition if you weren't," their mother got up from the table and headed towards the door before she left she turned back to them. "Think long and hard dear." Then she left.

Jack remained sitting. He did think that his mother had a point but she was right about it all. He was going to have to think long and hard about things.

* * *

Elsa was sprinting home. She had to know what was going on. Was Doctor Black right? He seemed to be pretty sure. Maybe he was right and she knew what was going to happen to her if she went back.

_They'll lock you up and throw away the key._

_Anna will forget about you and move on with her life like she's wanted to for years._

_They never loved you._

_You are a burden on them they rather not have._

Elsa quickened her pace. She had to know. When she got to the house, she saw Doctor North's car driving away. She felt as if she just had a blow to the stomach. It was true. They were going to send her away. Elsa gulped. Pitch had told her way back about a place where they sent people who seemed to be really insane. He called it 'the hole'.

It was apparently a pitch dark whole where the person would be in a straitjacket and they would spend days on end locked up without food or water or even sunlight. Elsa shuddered just thinking about it. She knew that's where Anna would want her to go.

She opened the door and stepped inside.

* * *

Anna saw Elsa come in. At once, she could tell something was off. Elsa was jittery and jumpy. She was also sweating quite a bit. Anna could see that she was very nervous about something.

"Elsa?" Anna said. "Are you okay?"

Elsa was still at the door. When Anna had spoken, she turned her head to Anna. Anna could see that something was frightening her sister quite badly. What could it be? What could have happened on the walk? Anna knew that she should have gone after her but with Doctor North's arrival that made that sort of impossible.

"Elsa?" Anna asked again.

Anna knew that something was very wrong and this was not good at all. Something was making Elsa's mind go all panicky and jumpy.

"So what was Doctor North doing here?" Elsa asked.

Her voice was quite high. What was Elsa scared about?

"He wanted to check on you, see how you were up to," Anna said.

"Lies," Elsa shouted.

Anna recoiled under Elsa's glare.

"You want to lock me up don't you?" Elsa was now approaching Anna while Anna was backing up. There was a mad look in her eyes. "You want me gone, don't you?"

"Elsa, please, you're scaring me," Anna said.

Where was Kristoff? Anna wildly thought and then she remembered he was out back and couldn't hear anything.

"Kristoff?" Anna called. "Kristoff?"

Elsa was now advancing on Anna even quicker now. Anna was now terrified. She knew what Elsa was capable of.

"But I know what you're up to," Elsa continued. "I'm onto you."

Anna had never seen Elsa like this. She was way out of her mind. Something had caused her to go completely paranoid.

"Elsa-" Anna began but she didn't finish.

Elsa's hands were suddenly around her throat and they smashed into the cupboard behind them. Anna tried to fight Elsa off but she was too strong.

"Kristoff," Anna said weakly.

Elsa's hands tightened. Anna couldn't breathe. Her vision was starting to fade. Suddenly Elsa hands were thrown off her and Anna saw Kristoff pulling Elsa off her. Anna slid down the wall, breathing hard but the blow to her head was throbbing. Anna could see Elsa fighting with Kristoff now as Kristoff tried to keep Elsa from attacking Anna. Elsa grabbed one of the frying pans on the kitchen bench and slammed it into Kristoff's head. Kristoff went out like a light and collapsed on the floor.

"Elsa," Anna said weakly but she too blacked out.

**A/N: So Elsa went crazy again and it's because of Pitch! That evil manic! (I kinda wanted Pitch to show his true colours) Well I hope very much that you guys liked this chapter. Please review =)**


	11. Gone

**Time to address reviews:**

**Guest: Please remember that Pitch is a doctor there he employs medieval methods to patients (it does happen). Anna and Elsa would have had family help but that would have been years and years ago. Your thoughts on Elsa making Elsa violent is your opinion, I do understand that it's giving it a negative look but that's just how I've done it.**

**Snowman: In answer to your question about Elsa trusting Pitch, she trusts him because he has managed to, how shall I put this, um like worm his way into her hallucinations, making them worse. I hope you get what I'm trying to say. He's like tapped into them and so he knows what sets her off etc. Yes Pitch's history with Jack is still to come. Perhaps in the next couple of chapters?**

**vrupd.1992: I hope that you think there is enough Jack in this but this is an Anna chapter. **

**Shashoom: Woot! Yay =) This is more of a Anna chapter but I hope it holds enough of Jack for you.**

**Chapter 11: Gone**

Jack shut the lid of his laptop and let out a loud yawn. He looked at the clock. It was getting quite late. His mother had gone out to dinner with an old friend so he decided to head round to Anna's and Kristoff's and see what they're doing.

"I'm going to Anna's and Kristoff's you want to come?" Jack asked Pippa.

Pippa was now scrolling through her emails. She was waiting on a job that she had applied for a few days ago. Ever since she applied, she had been checking her emails every ten minutes to see if there were any new emails. Pippa looked when Jack spoke.

"Yeah sure," she said.

They quickly left the house and headed over to across the road. Jack noticed that the front door was open. He thought it was a little odd but he pushed it out of his mind.

"Kristoff?" he called.

"Anna?" Pippa called.

There was no response. Jack thought it was a little weird. Maybe, they're out back or something, he thought, or they could be out. But then why would the door be wide open? His brain replied. They walked down the hallway and into the kitchen. Pippa then screamed. They found Kristoff and Anna, lying on the ground, knocked out.

Jack and Pippa went over to them to check on them. Jack hoped that they were just unconscious and not the other thing that he was thinking.

"They're both alive," Pippa said. "That's a big relief."

"Who could have done this?" Jack asked.

Pippa then got a worrying look on her face and Jack knew what she was thinking.

"No," Jack said. "She's her sister. She would never hurt Anna."

"Jack, you are her boyfriend and she put a knife in you."

Jack looked down at the unconscious Anna and Kristoff. Could Elsa really have attacked them both?

* * *

"Anna? Anna?" came a voice that sounded a lot like Jack.

Anna opened her eyes. Jack and Pippa were both standing over them. She let out a groan as Pippa helped her into a chair next to Kristoff who had ice pack against his head.

"What happened?" Anna asked.

"Well, we came over here and found you both knocked out," Pippa explained.

Anna tried to remember. It soon all came back to her. Elsa's hands around her throat. The attack on Kristoff. Everything. Anna let out another groan and Jack handed her an ice pack and she put it where he head was throbbing.

"Please tell me that Elsa didn't do this," Jack said.

Anna nodded. "She went completely crazy. I've never seen her like that before. She had this mad paranoid look in her eyes."

Jack and Pippa looked at each other fearfully. Then Anna came to a realisation. Elsa, where was she?

"You don't know where she is do you?" Anna asked.

"We didn't see her when we came in," Pippa said slowly.

Jack then sprinted upstairs while Pippa looked around back. They both came back shaking their heads.

"She's not upstairs or in her room," Jack said.

"She's nowhere around the house," Pippa said.

Anna felt her heart drop. Elsa was nowhere to be found. This was not good. Anna figured that after Elsa had attacked them, she had run for it in her paranoid state. What were they going to do?

"We have to find her," Anna said trying to get up but Pippa pushed her back down.

"You guys aren't going anywhere," she said. "We'll go looking for her while you guys stay here in case she comes back.

"Hurry," Kristoff said. "She could be anywhere."

Pippa and Jack sprinted from the room.

* * *

Elsa was walking down a narrow street with her hands in her jacket pockets. There was nobody around. She didn't know where she was but she knew that she had to get away from that place as quickly as possible.

_You made the right choice Elsa._

"I know," she said.

A passer-by, who had just walked by, stared at her but he continued walking. Elsa looked back at him but she or the passer-by didn't do anything. It was getting dark and Elsa knew that she would have to find some kind of shelter. Elsa soon found an old abandoned house after ages of searching. She looked inside and she didn't find anyone. So Elsa threw off her jacket and placed in on the ground where she used it like a pillow. Slowly Elsa found herself going to sleep.

* * *

Jack and Pippa were having no luck. They were driving down several streets and they didn't find Elsa anywhere. It felt as if they were looking for a needle in a very large haystack. The worst part is they didn't know where to begin looking. Elsa could have gone anywhere. She could be anywhere.

They continued to search for hours. The longer they took, the further Elsa could have disappeared. There was no sign of her. It was as if she simply disappeared into the night, into thin air. Where was she? Jack thought bitterly as they drove down street after street. She had to be somewhere. They stopped and asked numerous people but none of them had any clue on Elsa's whereabouts. Every time, this happened, it made them more anxious.

After ages of searching they decided to return back to Anna and Kristoff. They found them looking a little better and at their kitchen table. It appeared as if they took some pain meds while they were gone.

"No luck?" Kristoff said when they walked through the doors.

Jack and Pippa both shook their heads.

"To be honest I wasn't really expecting a yes," Anna said.

"What do we do now?" Pippa asked.

"Tomorrow, we're going to make flyers and see if anyone had seen her," Anna replied. "I'm just getting a little nervous."

"Me too," Jack said.

* * *

That night, Anna didn't sleep very well. She kept having the same recurring nightmare that she's always had. It chilled and frightened her to the bones. When she woke Kristoff was giving her looks. Jack, Pippa and even Mrs Frost had come to give them a hand. Kristoff started work on the flyers on his computer while the others looked through photographs which he could scan onto the computer. When they were finished, Anna and Kristoff were going down to the police station to file a report. They didn't speak for ages. The only sound was Kristoff's typing.

"That is what the incident was, wasn't it?" Kristoff suddenly said.

Anna could tell that Kristoff had been doing some very serious thinking while they were all quiet. Anna saw a few moments earlier, a light bulb go off in his head. Kristoff turned to his wife. Anna heaved a sigh, it was time for the truth. She looked at him and nodded. Kristoff gaped at her.

"What was the incident?" Jack asked, his curiosity peeking out now.

Anna then decided it was time to tell them her story.

"When I was fifteen," Anna said her voice filling up the entire room. "My parents died in a horrible boating accident. Elsa and I were then looked after by our Aunt. She was a kind and caring person but she was strict."

Nobody spoke or even moved when Anna spoke.

"Then about six months into our stay," Anna continued. "Elsa then started hearing the voices more and more. They seemed to be telling her things that frightened us. My Aunt thought she could handle things but then one night-"

Anna felt her voice catch in her throat but she forced herself to continue.

"I found her sitting on the kitchen floor with her arms wrapped her legs. She was rocking backwards and forwards, muttering to herself. I asked what was going on and she didn't reply. I placed my hand on her shoulder and she looked up at me. The look she gave me was like nothing I had ever seen. Her eyes had a dark look in them. I will never forget it. It terrified me. Elsa then lunged at me. Her hands were around my throat and she was banging my head against the kitchen tiles. I screamed for help but everything was going dark. I then felt Elsa being forced off me by my Aunt. Everything after that went dark."

Everyone was looking at Anna with shocked expressions on their faces. They waited for Anna to continue.

"I woke up two days later in the hospital," Anna continued. "The doctors told me that I had sustained some damaged to my head due to the blows. However they said I was going to make a complete recovery but if my Aunt had been any later, I might have died. After that, my Aunt was too scared to look after Elsa. She decided that a treatment facility would be best and so Elsa was then committed against her will."

"What happened then?" Pippa asked breaking the silence.

"She went kicking and screaming," Anna said. "She said she didn't want to go and that there was nothing wrong with her. We watched her go with tears in our eyes. We didn't want to send her away but we had too."

Nobody responded to that. Nobody knew how to anyway. They all went back to their work feeling very different. Anna looked over at her husband who looked as if he had been smacked in the face. Sure, he had sort of worked it all out but somehow it seemed to still come as a shock.

Everyone was busy working but Anna's brain however was in overdrive. Just talking about it all was bringing it all back. She had been scared of Elsa ever since that day. She had almost ended her life. However over time, Anna felt herself becoming less and less frightened but the nightmares certainly didn't help. But now it happened again and Anna felt the familiar feelings of it returning.

* * *

Jack didn't know what to make of Anna's speech. It seemed as if a massive part of her life was completely missed by everyone including Kristoff. Jack felt himself go numb. He didn't expect this at all. He had thought that maybe Elsa had just freaked her out somehow but not this. It just made him want to find her as soon as possible and bring her home.

Anna and Kristoff then went down to the police station to make a report on Elsa. Anna was still a little nervous but she was determined. Personally Jack thought that Anna and Kristoff should settle down and recover but they wanted to find Elsa. A doctor had been called earlier and had cleared the both of them. Neither one of them had concussions at all which was a good sign.

When Anna and Kristoff had gone, it left Jack, Pippa and their mother alone with their thoughts. Jack could tell that they were all thinking the same thing.

"So that was not what I was expecting," Pippa said breaking the silence.

"Nor me," Mum whispered.

"What do we do now?" Jack asked.

"Continue onwards," Mum said. "I can't help but feel sorry for Anna. She had to go through this twice now. It seems as her worst nightmare just returned."

"That must be awful," Pippa said. "It really puts my arachnophobia into perspective."

"I feel as if there is a major part of Anna's and Elsa's life that we don't know about," Jack said.

"I agree," Pippa replied.

Anna and Kristoff returned a couple of hours later. They looked as if they had been put through the mill. Jack, Pippa and their mother had a massive stack of flyers in front of them ready to go.

"So what happened?" Jack asked.

"We filled out a missing person's report," Anna said. "She had to missing officially twenty four hours before we could but we got it done."

"I hope she's alright," Jack sighed.

"We all do," his mother said. "Let's just hope that nothing happens while we're not there to stop it."

"We need to be out there looking for her," Jack said. "We _have _to find her as soon as possible."

They all looked down at the pile of flyers that were sitting in front of them.

"Well shall we?" Anna asked.

"We shall," everyone else said.

**A/N: So I hope that everyone is enjoying this story and this chapter. Please review =)**


	12. Locating Elsa

**Guest: in answer to your question, I haven't yet decided.**

**vrupd.1992: I know the revelation wasn't shocking. It wasn't suppose to (you were suppose to work it out). You want Pitch? You will get Pitch! In the next chapter I believe (maybe even his history with Jack). So anyway I hope you like this chapter.**

**Shashoom: yeah you're right about the revelation. So you said you wanted madness, well I hope this chapter sorta gives that.**

**Snowman: I honestly didn't know about that. Then again I'm not to knowledgeable about that. Also you said depending on state, hehe I don't live in the states (I live on the other side of the world in New Zealand) so that may be why.**

**So anyway to anyone else, Shashoom wanted madness, I hope this qualifies. **

**Chapter 12: Locating Elsa**

_Two weeks later_

"What are you doing here?"

Elsa woke up to see a man in very shabby clothes and a scruffy beard looking down at her.

_What are we doing in here? More like what is he doing here?_

"What are you doing?" the man repeated.

Elsa didn't respond. She just kept staring at the man. The man drew out a small knife and pointed it at her.

"You have two seconds to tell me why you're here and to get out."

Elsa didn't respond.

_He dares threaten us?_

_With a knife?_

The man then lunged at Elsa. Elsa quickly grabbed his hands and forced him to the ground. The knife was still in his hand and he was still trying to get the knife into Elsa. Elsa continued to fight when him. The knife dropped to the ground as Elsa kneed him in the stomach quite hard. The man, in pain, doubled over and Elsa picked up the knife.

_Get him Elsa._

_Teach him a lesson._

It was Elsa turn to lunge. Elsa plunged the knife into the man's chest and he cried out in pain. Elsa continued to stab him repeatedly, again and again. His blood had splattered over Elsa and over the walls.

"No wait, please don't," the man begged. "Stop!"

_Kill._

_Kill Elsa._

Elsa continued to stab until the man moved no more.

* * *

_A few days later_

Jack and Pippa were walking down a random road. Pippa had a sudden craving for some special cupcakes and she had forgotten which store sold them. Jack didn't care about that though. His mind was still on Elsa. They had not seen her for over two weeks and it was taking its toll on everyone, especially Anna. If she was not out searching, she was by the phone waiting for a phone call. Every time the phone rang she would jump and race to pick it up but it always nothing. Every day that passed made them all even more anxious.

"I'm sorry Jack," Pippa said, "but I'm lost."

"It's okay, let's head back to the main road," Jack replied.

"I think it's this way," Pippa pointed.

They walked down the road even further but with every step that Jack took, he felt them get even more lost.

"I think it's the other way," Jack said looking back.

"Yeah I think you're right."

Jack turned around and started walking down but Pippa hadn't moved.

"What?" he said.

Pippa was gaping at something. Jack followed her gaze. Sitting on the side of the street was a girl with her blonde hair tied in a messy French braid. She was in very shabby clothes. Jack stared; it kind of looked like-

"Elsa!" he yelled.

Elsa looked up and saw them. She then bolted. Jack and Pippa ran after them but Elsa was fast and she had a head start. They raced after her but she lost them easily.

"It was Elsa," Jack panted as they stopped to catch their breath.

"I know," Pippa said. "What is she doing down here?"

"I don't know but we have to find her fast before she gets even further away."

They continued searching but Elsa had gone again. They continued to run and search. They asked anyone if they had seen a blonde hair girl go past. Some of them said yes and pointed them in a certain direction but they ended up in nowhere. They had been so close to her and she had disappeared again. Jack felt as if she had gone all over again.

"Where could she have gone?" Pippa panted very heavily.

"I have no idea," Jack said panting as hard as Pippa.

"She could be staying in the area," suggested Pippa looking around.

"We should come back here with reinforcements."

* * *

Anna was making food in the kitchen but she was having trouble due to her hands shaking so much. Anna jumped when the sound of the phone ringing broke through the silence of the house. Anna heard Kristoff pick it up and was talking into it. Anna then heard Kristoff hang up and walk into the kitchen. Anna looked at him expectantly.

"That was only my Mum asking how things are," Kristoff said shaking his head.

Anna felt like as if something big had dropped into her stomach. Of course it wouldn't have been news. She felt a little silly for expecting news. The door opened and in walked Jack and Pippa who had bright red faces.  
"Did you guys like run here or something?" Kristoff asked fetching them water.

"Not to here," Pippa said downing her glass of water in one gulp.

"Did you enter a marathon?" Anna asked.

"No," Jack said getting himself another glass.

"Then what?" Kristoff and Anna said together.

Jack and Pippa waited until they had settled down a bit before Jack spoke.

"We saw Elsa," he said.

Anna felt her heart start thumping. This was their first piece of news on her in two weeks.

"And?" she prompted.

"We lost her," Jack continued.

Anna felt her face fall.

"It wasn't our fault," Pippa said. "She can run man, we couldn't catch her."

"I don't blame you," Anna said. "Where? We have to go back!"

"In some random side street about an hour from here," Jack said.

Anna felt her heart thump even more. Elsa was only a while away? She couldn't believe this.

"We have to go now," Anna said getting up.

"She's not there," Jack said. "We looked everywhere. She vanished."

"She can do that act quite well," Pippa said.

"We can go back in the morning," Kristoff said. "It's getting late."

* * *

The next day Jack found himself alongside Anna, Kristoff, Pippa and his mother in the same area that they were the day before.

"She was right there," Jack said pointing.

They split up. Anna and Kristoff went one way while the Frosts went another. Jack and Pippa continued on their search but this time they didn't see Elsa.

"This is the shop," Pippa said excitably.

"What?" Jack said.

He had been lost in his thoughts about Elsa. He had been trying to come up with a plan to try and find her and so far, he's been coming up with nothing.

"This is the cupcake shop," Pippa said clapping her hands together. "I knew it was around here somewhere."

"Pippa, we're looking for Elsa, there's no time for cupcakes."

"There is always time for cupcakes!" Pippa said.

Jack looked at his mother who shrugged.

"Maybe another time Pippa," she said.

"But, but," stammered Pippa but she allowed herself to be dragged away from the cupcake shop.

They continued on their way but they didn't see Elsa anywhere. It was starting to deflate their moral a bit. A part of Jack really had thought that they would be able to find her and bring her home but somehow they would have to wait and see.

* * *

Anna and Kristoff were walking down a windy road when they saw a number of cop cars outside a house. They hurried towards it. They saw someone unload a body bag into an ambulance and drive off.

"Excuse me," Kristoff said to a nearby officer. "What happened?"

"Another gang attack," she said. "The poor guy was a known drug addict."

"How did he die?" Anna asked.

"Stabbed to death," the cop said.

Anna felt her bones chill but they didn't say anything more. They continued onwards and they didn't look back. Anna almost felt as if someone was watching her. Several times she looked behind her but she saw no one. They continued walking down street after street but they didn't find anything. Where are you Elsa? Anna thought.

* * *

Jack and the rest of his family rendezvous with Anna and Kristoff hours later. They were shaking their heads.

"No luck here either," Jack said.

"Where can she be?" Pippa groaned. "It feels as if we've search the entire country."

"You sure this is where you saw her?" Anna asked.

"Yeah," Jack and Pippa said together.

Anna went over to the spot that they had pointed out. She sat down and sighed. Jack wondered what she was doing.

"And what exactly are you doing?" Kristoff said voicing Jack's thoughts.

"Doing something I would never thought I would do," Anna said.

"And that is?" Kristoff wondered.

"Getting into Elsa's mind."

"I can imagine that to be a very dark and scary place," Pippa said.

"So she was sitting here," Anna said. "And she ran where?"

"Round that corner," Jack said.

"Hmm," Anna said.

Anna walked off for a while. Jack and the others moved so they could see her. She seemed to be examining the area for clues.

"And you guys ran this way," she said pointing.

Jack and Pippa both nodded.

"Well, did you know that there is a side route here?" Anna said.

Jack got closer and saw with gasp, that she was right. There was a small side route that led off the road that Jack and Pippa had run down. They must have missed it, thinking that Elsa had gone down the same way. How could they have been so stupid? No wonder they had lost her so fast.

"Let's follow it," Jack said.

They continued down the pathway. It was narrow. It came onto a road that had a few people on the streets. They went up to each of them and showed them a picture of Elsa and asked if they had seen her.

"Yeah," one said.

"Where?" Anna asked excitably.

"She went down that way," he said. "Haven't seen her since this morning."

Jack's heart was hammering. This could be it. He was surprised that Elsa had stayed in the same area but he wondered if she thought that she had lost them. They hurried along the road. They came to a clear area with several trees. It looked like some kind of park to Jack.

* * *

Anna and the others came to a park-like area. It was huge. They continued along the pathway headed north. It seemed to go on for ages but they kept walking. They had to keep searching. Then she saw her. It was a blonde hair figure that was quite ahead of them. It was Elsa. Anna was sure of it. She was walking quite hunched with her hands in her pockets. People were taking a second look at her when they passed.

"Elsa!" Anna yelled running.

Elsa turned and stared at her before she ran as well. Anna continued running. The others had realised what was going on and had started running. Kristoff managed to overtake Anna and was heading straight for Elsa. He then tackled her to the ground. Anna and the others managed to catch up in time to see Kristoff wrestling with Elsa on the ground.

"Calm down Elsa," he said. "We've come to take you home."  
"Leave me alone," Elsa snarled.

Kristoff managed to somehow pin Elsa to the ground. Kristoff and Jack helped carry a fighting Elsa back to their car. She fought with them the entire way home. She was yelling nonsense stuff that Anna didn't even understand. They manage to get her into the car but only just before they drove home. Anna had to force Elsa to take her medication. After a while Elsa had managed to calm down. She was starting to return to normal. It was a great relief to everyone to see that.

"Better?" Anna asked.

Elsa nodded. "I'm so sorry for everything."

"I know."

"I shouldn't have done what I did."

"I understand Elsa, you weren't yourself."

"But still…" Elsa let her voice trail away.

"It's okay," Anna said soothingly.

"I lost my meds," Elsa said into her hands. "I heard the voices and I couldn't find my meds. I thought I had them but I guess I didn't."

Anna put her hand on Elsa's shoulder. "I'm just glad that you are safe and back at home."

Anna then suggested Elsa go take a shower and get changed into clean clothes. Elsa did so leaving her dirty ones with Elsa to get wash. Anna was so happy to have her sister back. She had been so worried and now she was safe again and back on her medication. She was about to throw her clothes in the washing machine when something caught her eye. Anna pulled it closer to examine it.

It looked like dried blood.

**A/N: So I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter. I can't remember who (I have a feeling it's either Snowman or Shashoom, if it's not, wow, my memory needs some help) wanted Elsa to kill someone. I decided it would be good to fulfil that wish. So anyway please review =)**


	13. Blood Stains

**Cath: I know you wanted some Jelsa alone time but I actually have some planned for later so just lay back and wait.**

**Snowman: I'm not going to give away the ending. You may just have to wait and see. **

**vrupd.199: Yes Pitch is in this chapter and will be in the next =)**

**Shashoom: First question about what Elsa ate: I always though she scavenged it or stole it or something. The whole cupcakes thing, wow, it most def isn't childish. I go for cupcakes with my friends all the time and everyone has some childish trait. **

**Shimmer Shine: I just wanted to ask you, since you have read my other story 'Winter and Snow Love' if you would read my sequel idea? Plus I love how you said that I should write modern stories when you are actually reading my modern stories. Hehe =) Thanks =) **

**Chapter 13: Blood Stains**

Anna stared at it. It couldn't be blood, could it? But it looked like it. Why would there be blood on Elsa's jacket? Could it have been Elsa's? No it couldn't be. If it was, it would have been on the insides on her t-shirt. Then is it someone else's? That would be the only explanation. Did Elsa get into some kind of fight? Did she hurt someone else? Anna gulped. She hoped that wasn't the case. She desperately hoped for some kind of innocent reason. Anna looked at the rest of the jacket. What she found, didn't improve her mood.

There were lots of more blood stains. Whatever had happened, Elsa had gotten a lot of blood on herself. This is not good. Anna still wished for there to be some kind of good explanation but that hope was dwindling fast. Anna took the jacket back into the kitchen without washing it. Kristoff entered the room.

"What are you looking at?" he asked.

"Uh," Anna didn't know what to say. Should she tell him?

She was saved from answering when Elsa came down the stairs. She was changed and her hair was wet. Kristoff exited the kitchen leaving the two sisters alone. Anna didn't know what to say.

"Why do you have my jacket?" Elsa asked.

Anna gulped. She was nervous but she wanted answers.

"Why is there blood stains on it?" she asked.

Elsa went white. The blood drained from Anna's face as well. That could not be good sigh, Anna thought.

"Why is there blood stains on it?" Anna repeated.

Elsa didn't respond. She was going whiter and whiter.

"Elsa, did you attack someone?"

"He attacked me first!" Elsa said in a very high pitched voice. "He drew the knife on me first."

Anna then got the most horrible thought. There was a reason why there was so much blood on her jacket and it wasn't a reason she wanted.

"Did you _kill _him?" she asked.

"He attacked me first," Elsa said again, she was still speaking in the same high pitch voice. "He had the knife."

"Elsa, why didn't you stop before it went that far?" Anna was now speaking wildly. Her sister had finally lost it completely. She knew that this day would come. She just didn't think it would happen like this.

"The voices-" Elsa said.

Anna ran her hands through her hair. Of course, it always led back to the voices. Anna was now hysterical. What was she to do? Elsa had killed someone. She had killed someone. Anna didn't know what to do. She was frozen in shock. It seemed as if her world was now crashing around her. She had thought that Elsa was better. She had so hoped that she was but in just a few months, she had attacked Jack, knocked out Kristoff, nearly killed her again and now she killed someone. Anna now knew what her Aunt felt like. She was at a lost. She didn't know how to deal with Elsa. She had failed and some innocent guy had paid the price.

* * *

Jack was walking along the street. He was on his way to see Elsa. He wanted her to see if she wouldn't mind trial running their relationship for a time to see if it could work. He was humming to himself. He was in a good mood.

"Where are you off to Frost?"

Jack's blood chilled when he heard that voice. He knew who it belonged to.

"What do you want Pitch?" he said without turning around.

Pitch Black came into view with an absolute loathing in his face that matched the look that Jack was giving him.

"I just came to see how your relationship with the new girl is coming," Pitch said.

By his tone, you would have thought they were old friends catching up on the latest gossip about each other. Jack clenched his hands. Of course Pitch would know about that.

"What's it to you?" Jack snarled back.

"Oh, just out of pure interest," Pitch said. "Oh and you may want to ask what she did while she was on the run."

"What she did?" Jack repeated.

He was sudden struck with an idea and it was not one he liked.

"What did you do?" he yelled at Pitch. "Did you convince her to run?"

"No I didn't do that," Pitch smiled.

"What did you do Black?" Jack yelled again.

Pitch didn't answer. He just smiled a very evil grin.

"I would ask what your girlfriend did."

Pitch then walked off. Jack wanted nothing more than to beat that psychopath to the ground but he had something else to do. Pitch had planted a seed. That had been his intention and it was working. Jack had to find out what Pitch had done to Elsa.

* * *

Anna was at a lost. She was frozen in terror. What was she supposed to do? Call the cops? No she shouldn't do that. Anna knew what would happen. Elsa would plead not guilty due to reason of insanity and then be sent back to the asylum. Unfortunately the end result will have to occur anyway. It would just be easier to cut out the middle man. Elsa was looking at Anna. Anna had taken a seat and was now freaking out. She was completely distraught. All that was running through her mind was that Elsa had killed someone. She had actually ended someone's life.

"Please don't send me back!" Elsa begged. "It wasn't my fault. He had the knife. He had it on me and I turned it on him."

Anna didn't respond. It didn't matter who had the knife to her. The voices in Elsa's head were dangerous. She had to do something. Elsa required full time care again. She would have to go back.

"Anna please!" Elsa begged.

"Elsa, I don't have a choice, you _killed _someone."

"You killed someone?" came a voice from behind them.

They both turned quickly around and saw Jack standing there with his mouth gaping open. Anna's stomach dropped and judging by the look on Elsa's face, it had for her too.

* * *

Jack entered Anna's and Kristoff's house, the words of Pitch still ringing in his eyes. What did Pitch mean by asking Elsa what she did while she was on the run? Did she do something? If so, what could it be? The only thing Jack could think of was potentially she attacked someone else. He walked through the hallways and found Anna and Elsa in what looked like a heated discussion.

"Elsa, I don't have a choice, you _killed _someone," Anna was saying.

"You killed someone?" Jack said his heart breaking.

He felt as if his whole world has collapsed. He could have collapsed then and there in terror and shock. Elsa had gone and killed someone. He couldn't believe it. He didn't want to believe it. It seemed impossible that Elsa would do something like that but she had. It wasn't something he thought he could deal with. This was what Pitch had meant. How Pitch knew he didn't know but Pitch did have a network of spies. How could Elsa have let the voices take over? He knew she couldn't help it but…

Anna and Elsa were looking at him as if they were a deer in headlights. They froze solid and didn't respond.

"Umm," spluttered Anna.

Jack looked from Anna to Elsa with a look of pure terror in his eyes. Their expressions said it all. He couldn't believe this. He didn't want to believe this. Jack took a step back and before he knew it, he was out the door.

"Jack!" he heard Elsa shout but Jack was gone.

Jack was running up the high street. He had to find Pitch. That slimy snake knew something and that he wasn't telling him. He found Pitch waiting for him at the top of his road. Jack felt the fear drift away from him as anger took over. He walked up to Pitch and grabbed his collar and threw him down.

"You knew, didn't you?" Jack yelled.

"Knew what?" Pitch said picking himself up from the ground.

Jack could tell that Pitch loved having this kind of power over him and this really frustrated him.

"You bastard," Jack said. "You know what I'm talking about."

"Oh," Pitch said faking realisation. "You're talking about how your girlfriend killed an innocent man."

Jack grabbed Pitch's collar again and shook him.

"You set this up," Jack growled.

"How?" Pitch said with an evil smile.

"You somehow did and I'm going to find out."

"Never make threats you can't keep Frost," smirked Pitch. "I'm always going to be one step ahead. Remember?"

"You got lucky that time; you won't get lucky this time!" Jack yelled.

Jack aimed a punch at Pitch but Pitch caught it in time.

"Careful," he said. "Otherwise you will be sharing a cell with your psycho girlfriend."

Pitch then punched Jack right across the face knocking him down. Pitch laughed as he stood over Jack.

"Until next time Frost," he said.

Pitch walked away leaving Jack to lie in the street. Jack was going to get him even if it was the last thing he did. Jack got up and felt his jaw. Luckily it wasn't broken; only bruised.

* * *

"Anna I don't want to go back," Elsa said. "I like being out. I like living with you."

"Elsa, I'm at a lost to what to do with you," Anna said. "In three short months, you have knifed Jack, attacked Kristoff with a frying pan, nearly strangled me to death and now you have killed someone. These voices need to be under control."

"Please," Elsa said with tears in her face. "I've been trying so hard."

"I'm not denying that Elsa, it's just that when you're off your meds, you are a danger to everyone."

Elsa fell silent. "I know," she said in a chocked up voice. "I know."

"I'm sorry," Anna said.

* * *

Jack ran back to Anna's and Kristoff's and he burst in through the door. Anna and Elsa were still sitting at the table. Jack was still fuming with anger but he was shocked when he saw Elsa's tear streaked face.

"What happened?"

"I'm going back," Elsa said simply.

"Oh," Jack said.

To be honest, he wasn't surprised but he couldn't focus on that right now. It would have to deal with it later.

"Elsa, when you went on the walk before you left, did you run into Pitch Black?" he asked.

"Doctor Black?" Elsa said confused.

"Doctor?" Jack said.

Jack's mind was racing. He was a doctor? It now all made sense. If Elsa knew him then he must be from the mental hospital. That can't be good.

"Yeah I met Doctor Black on my walk," Elsa said interrupting Jack's thoughts.

Jack clenched his fist. He would bet anything that, that bastard somehow convinced Elsa to run, maybe even stolen her medication so she would have an episode and of course being a doctor at her hospital, he would have access to her medical files. Pitch had to be brought down. Jack couldn't believe he would use Elsa like this to get to him. Pitch always was a coward.

"Are you okay Jack?" Anna asked.

"This is all Pitch's fault," Jack snarled. "He did this."

"What did he do?" Anna asked.

"I would bet anything that he made Elsa have one of her episodes."

Elsa then suddenly looked like she was doing some very serious thinking.

"I _know _I packed my medication," she said slowly. "I couldn't find them later, do you think-" she let her voice trail off. They all knew what she was thinking.

"So you're saying that Pitch stole Elsa's medication, said something to set her off and let her run wild?" Anna said with her mouth open.

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Jack said, "and he's going to pay for it."

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked.

"I mean he's going to get what he's been asking for, for the last eight years."

"So what's _that _supposed to mean?"

Jack didn't answer he ran for it. He was going to get Pitch.

"Jack wait!" he heard Elsa and he saw that Elsa was running after him.

**A/N: So what's going to happen with Pitch? What's going to end up happening with Elsa? To Jack? So I really hope you guys liked this chapter. Please review =)**


	14. It's Pitch's Turn

**vrupd.1992: yeah he did dig his own grave. The reason was is that he got to cocky and he made mistakes. This chapter does have his backstory with Jack. I really, really, really (x1000000) hope you like it.**

**Snowman: I think this chapter has a bit of what you wanted in it if I'm remembering correctly from one of your earlier reviews. In terms of the ending? Well I have one in mind. So you are just gonna have to wait.**

**Shashoom: Well they were out looking for cupcakes when they spotted Elsa. Nah, you didn't come off rude. Concerning Pitch's backstory with Jack, this chapter has it and I really (so much) hope it's what you wanted.**

**Chapter 14: It's Pitch's Turn**

Anna saw Jack run out of the house at top speed. Then she saw Elsa go after him.

"Elsa wait!" she yelled but Elsa hadn't heard her.

Elsa sped out and didn't even bother with the door behind her. Anna hesitated for a moment before she too ran.

* * *

"Elsa, go back," Jack yelled at her while he was running backwards.

"I'm coming whether you like it or not Frosty," Elsa yelled back.

"Pitch is dangerous, go home!"

"I don't care, I want answers."

They continued running. Once or twice Jack tried to lose Elsa but she was always able to catch up with him. She should not be coming. Pitch had already caused an episode with her. Who knows what he would do again? Jack knew exactly where he would be. He would be waiting for him. This is where Pitch's over confidence will get the better of him. He was a cocky bastard.

They found him in a broken area of the town. He was hanging out in a small park of the area which was in a small alleyway which just happened to have no one around. Pitch was leaning against a steel fence leering at them when they approached.

"So," he said. "You have returned, with the girlfriend in tow I see."

"Ignore her," Jack said. "It's between you and me."

"But how can I ignore her Jack? She's as much as part of this as I am."

Pitch had gotten off the fence now and was staring down at Jack as if he was nothing more than a bug that needed to be squashed.

"She's just a pawn to you isn't she?" Jack spat.

Pitch smiled evilly. Jack had gotten his answer.

"So what are you going to do now?" Pitch asked. "Kill me? You wouldn't have the guts."

"You have no idea what I will or will not do."

"You girlfriend certainly does."

Jack gulped. This was true. He looked back at Elsa who was looking at both of them with fear in her eyes.

"Don't listen to him Jack," she yelled. "It's trying to focus your anger on me instead of him."

Jack looked back at Pitch. She was right. Pitch was now smiling now. It seemed to Jack as if was ready to play another one of his cards.

"Tell me Jack," he said. "How is your dear old sister these days? I haven't seen her in quite some time."

"Don't you dare talk about her," Jack snarled. "You leave her out of this."

Pitch laughed. "You do remember what I did Jack? I can so easily do it again but since she's not here maybe your girlfriend will suffice."

"You bastard," Jack said in a low voice. "They have done nothing to you."

"You think that matters to me? No. They matter to you which is all I need."

Jack aimed a punch at Pitch. It caught him off guard. The punch slammed into Pitch's face and Pitch fell to the ground. Pitch then tackled Jack and this time it was Jack who was knocked off his feet. Jack punched Pitch again which forced him off him but Pitch came back with a well-aimed kick which caused Jack to double over in pain.

"You see Frost?" Pitch said. "You are nothing."

He continued to kick Jack again and again. Blood spattered from Jack's mouth as each kick collided with him.

* * *

Elsa was watching the fight between Pitch and Jack. Jack had gotten a surprise start in but Pitch had managed to take control of the situation. Do something, she thought desperately. But what can she do? Jack was in trouble and she needed to act. She saw a pipe on the ground. Should she?

_Do it Elsa._

_Kill._

_Revenge. _

Elsa shook the voices out of her head. They disappeared and Elsa was allowed to think straight. She had to save Jack even if that meant doing what she dreaded. She picked up the pipe.

"You see Frost," Pitch was saying. "You are nothing."

Elsa saw Pitch kick Jack again and again. Elsa had to take action. She swung the pipe hard at Pitch's back and he fell down.

* * *

Jack saw Elsa come up from behind Pitch and hit him with a pipe that was in her hand. Pitch fell down in pain. Elsa raised the Pipe again and continued to slam it into Pitch.

"No Elsa, don't!" yelled a voice from behind them.

They all looked up and Jack saw to his surprise Anna standing there, panting slightly. Elsa looked straight at Anna who looked frightened.

"Please don't," she said with tears. "Not again. Please don't be a monster."

Elsa suddenly realised what she had done and the pole slid from her grip and clanged when it hit the ground. She then took a few steps back staring at what she had done. Pitch was lying on the ground, all bloodied but he was still alive.

"What do we do with him?" Anna asked fearfully. "Jail for malpractice?"

"I want him to be in there for more than malpractice," Jack said.

"Well that's maybe all you will be able to get, I'm afraid," Anna replied. "We can't prove anything. We will need Doctor North's help."

Suddenly they heard sirens in the background. They could have been called for anything but the sound of them made Jack come back to real life.

"Come on!" he said to the two girls.

"Come on Elsa," Anna said as she and Jack started down the alleyway.

Elsa didn't move. She kept staring at Pitch.

"Elsa!" Anna yelled running back and pulling Elsa along with her.

They continued on down the alleyway and back to Anna and Kristoff's house.

* * *

Kristoff was utterly confused. His wife, his sister-in-law and his best friend had all taken off without so much as an explanation. It seemed as if there was this big secret that they all knew about and he didn't even have a single clue. It was starting to get a little frustrating but they must have their reasons. He had never seen Anna hide anything unless she had a very good reason for doing so.

The sounds of footsteps could suddenly be heard coming down the hallway. Guess they were back from whatever they had been doing.

Anna led the others down the hallway and back into the kitchen. She saw Kristoff in there looking a little sad.

"I'll explain everything in a minute," Anna said. "Just give me a moment."

Anna then crossed over to the phone and started dialling.

"Who are you calling?" Kristoff asked.

"Doctor North," Anna said sadly.

"Why him?" Kristoff said.

"It's time," Anna said with tears in her eyes. "Ah yes Doctor North," she said when he had answered. "Yes it's me Anna."

"Hello Anna," Doctor North. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm afraid it's not working."

Doctor North let out a sigh. "I understand. It's tough."

"She's just not ready for the outside world."

"I understand. I'll be over soon to pick her up, if that is agreeable?"

"Yes, thank you Doctor," Anna hung up.

"So it's really happening?" Elsa asked.

Anna nodded and Elsa just sat back in the chair she was sitting in. She seemed to accept it.

"So what's going on here?" Kristoff asked.

Anna looked at Elsa before she sighed. She told Kristoff how she found blood stains on Elsa's jacket and how this led to her confrontation with Elsa about this. She continued onwards saying how Elsa had ended up killing someone who attacked her. Anna said that she was scared that the voices that Elsa hears are just too dangerous. When she had finished Kristoff looked shocked, confused and upset all at the same time.

"Now Mr Frost," Anna said rounding on Jack. "It's your turn. What happened between you and Doctor Black?"

Jack sighed. "Well It happened at University during my final years which were about seven years ago. Pitch Black was one of the top guys at University. He had good grades and seemed to have it all. Well he would have to since he was going to medical school. However he had a dark secret. That was that he had a group of people he controlled in a gang that earned the nicknamed 'The Nightmares' because if you got on their bad side, they would give you nightmares. This gang was responsible for all kinds of things; drugs, thievery, you name it, they were involved. One day, I was asked to join because I was another popular guy at University. I said no but you don't say no to the Nightmares.

"A week later, Pippa and I were walking back from the movies together. It was quite late and we were alone. Pitch and his cronies found us and said it was dangerous for us to be out by ourselves. I told him to get lost but his cronies had their hands on Pippa. She screamed for me and suddenly I found myself on top of Pitch, beating the crap out of him. However I was outnumbered. They managed to overpower Pippa and I and we were left injured in the dirt. Eventually we made it to the police to report the assault and they soon arrested Pitch and his gang.

"Pitch however was one step ahead. He offered the cops a deal. Since his gang was responsible for a lot of crime, he pretended that he wasn't the leader and another one of the gang was. The deal was that he would provide evidence to take down the gang, if he was granted immunity. The cops bought his story and gave him what he wanted despite my pleas that he was the main one behind it all. The gang went to jail while Pitch was let loose on the world."

Anna and the others stared at Jack while he was talking. She couldn't believe this. She had trusted that smarmy devil. He had to be taken down, for what he did to Elsa and for what he did to Jack. There was a cell with his name on it.

"So what now?" Elsa asked.

"We need proof," Jack growled.

"How are we going to get that?" Anna asked.

"I haven't figured that part out yet."

There was a knock at the door.

"Doctor North!" Anna said.

"I best go pack," Elsa said.

Anna headed towards the door and opened it to reveal Doctor North while Elsa headed upstairs to her room with Jack on her heels.

"Ah, Anna, is Elsa ready?"

"She's just upstairs packing."

"Ah, good."

* * *

"So that's everything," Elsa said closing her small suitcase.

It was hard for Jack to imagine Elsa's life all crammed into one tiny suitcase. The artwork that had been on the walls was now neatly on top of her clothes which Jack noted there weren't a lot of clothes.

"Well I guess this is goodbye for now," Elsa said picking up her suitcase.

"I'll come visit," Jack said.

Elsa nodded. "I just want to say Jack, before I go, is that I am truly sorry for everything I have caused."

"I don't blame you. It wasn't you. I know I should and that I should stay away but I don't want to. I don't know why."

"I just want to also say is that you are the first person, apart from Anna, that I have ever felt a connection to."

"I feel the same," Jack said taking a step forward.

"Well goodbye," Elsa said.

Jack leaned forward and gave her a small kiss.

"Goodbye Elsa, for now at least."

* * *

Anna watched Elsa get into Doctor North's car. It was so different to how she left the last time. This time Elsa was accepting of what had to happen. It was so strange. Anna then got an idea.

"Doctor North, could I ask you something?"

"What would that be Anna?" he asked stopping before he got into his car.

"It's about Doctor Black."

North's face darkened. "Anything you want me to do, count me in."

**A/N: So I hope you guys liked this chapter and Pitch's history with Jack is finally revealed! Please review =)**


	15. North and Pitch

**Shashoom: Concerning Pitch's backstory, sorry, I know it's been overused a bit but it was literally the best I could come up with the time I had. I've been super busy with stupid assignments and uni and it was the best I could think of.**

**Snowman: The cops were kind of focusing on the bigger bust they could do. What I imagined happening was that the immunity was granted before they could file the assault charges or something like that like it was part of the deal. I dunno. **

**Chapter 15: North and Pitch**

North listened to what Anna was saying. Anna had asked for North's help and she could see that North was interested in what she had to say.

"So do you think you could do something?" Anna asked Doctor North.

"Hmm," Doctor North scratched his chin. "Perhaps. It would take some looking into to but I will definitely see what I can do."

Doctor North got back into his car and drove away. Anna stood in the doorway of her house staring into space. Kristoff came out and put his hands on her shoulders. Anna reached up and grabbed one of his hands and squeezed it.

"She's really gone," Anna said. "Again."

"You did the right thing," said Kristoff.

"I know. It's just hard to see her go."

* * *

_Two weeks later_

A loud knocking could be heard through the house. Jack went to answer his door. Anna was there, waiting.

"Ready?" she said.

Jack nodded and quickly got into her car. Anna drove off and soon they came to Arendelle Psychiatric Hospital. Anna had seemed to get back into her familiar habit of visiting Elsa every week at the hospital, only this time, Jack had asked to accompany her and Anna, who had no reason to say no, agreed. They didn't speak much the entire car journey. In fact, Jack didn't know what to say. This was all so new to him. He looked over at Anna and could see that she was a little tired. Maybe she had thought she wouldn't have to do this again since Elsa had in fact been released? But he knew that Anna loved seeing Elsa every week. They arrived at the hospital in no time at all. The journey seemed to be short. Anna led Jack into it and they signed in.

The nurse led them down into a lounge room which was large and had a few other patients and there was a fire burning in the grate. Jack noticed Elsa as one of the patients sitting in the furthest corner from the door reading a book. It didn't look as if she had noticed them. Jack saw that she was wearing the white uniform that showed she was a patient. The nurse led Jack and Anna up to her.

"Elsa," the nurse said. "Your family is here."

Elsa didn't respond. She made no acknowledgment that she had even heard her. Anna sighed and pulled up two chairs where she and Jack sat down at.

"Elsa," Anna said. "It's me, Anna, your sister and Jack's here too."

Elsa didn't even look up from her book. Anna let out another sigh.

"Elsa?" Anna said again.

This time Elsa looked up and smiled.

"Hey," she said before returning to her book.

Anna then went into telling Elsa everything that had happened over the last week. She told her how work was going for her, how Kristoff was doing, basically every little detail that was going on. Elsa looked up from time to time and nodded at whatever Anna was talking about at that time but she didn't say anything. Jack just listened. He didn't talk much than to add his own details on what had been going on.

The same nurse that had led them in suddenly came up to them.

"Mrs Bjorgman? Mr Frost?" she asked.

"Yes?" Anna answered.

"Doctor North has been asking for the pair of you."

"Okay, we're coming."

Anna took one last look at Elsa before she and Jack followed the nurse back up to his office. Doctor North was sitting behind his desk, waiting for them.

"Doctor North," Anna gave him a warm smile.

"Ah Anna and I don't know this gentlemen," Doctor North said.

"I'm Jack Frost, Doctor North," Jack said shaking his hand.

"Ah, good," Doctor North said.

Judging by his smile, Jack could tell that North knew who he was.

"So what can we do for you Doctor?" Anna asked when both she and Jack took a seat opposite Doctor North.

"Well, first off, shall we discuss your sister first?"

Anna nodded.

"Well, she's doing more or less the same as before we suggested she head into the outside world."

"That's good," Anna said.

"Yes it is and now onto the serious matter," North's face darkened. "Doctor Pitch Black."

He spoke Pitch's name as if it was some word that should never been spoken. Jack felt a little anger rise within him at the mere mention of the name.

"What about him?" Jack asked trying not to sound rude.

"Well, I have started an investigation into his practices," North said.

"And?" Jack asked eagerly.

"Well nothing yet but I'm still looking," North said. "Don't worry, we will find something. I can feel it."

Jack and Anna walked out of the hospital ten minutes later and got back into her car. Anna carefully backed out of the parking lot before she started driving down the main road.

"Did you do this every week?" he asked her.

"Yep," Anna said. "For the past ten years, I came here once a week on the same day at the same time."

"Was it just you?"

"Not always. At the beginning it was my Aunt and I and sometimes Kristoff would come but that was later. I will always remember the time I introduced her to him."

"Did she take it well?"

Anna suddenly went into deep thought. "I honestly don't know. She just gave Kristoff a blank stare before looking back at me."

"Was she at the wedding?"

"Yep," Anna said.

Jack was taken aback. "How? I mean wasn't she locked up?"

"Well I really wanted her there and with Doctor North's treatment, it seemed to be making a big improvement so they allowed her out for the day. It did occur to me that was a little strange as well but I didn't question it. I just wanted my big sister to be there for my wedding."

"What happened?"

"Well I picked her up from the hospital and she came along. She was very quiet but she did understand what was going on. I think she was excited. I couldn't tell."

"Was she like a maid of honour or bridesmaid?"

"I wanted her to be," Anna looked sad, "but I don't think Elsa could have handled the stress very well."

"So what happened at the wedding?"

"Nothing happened for the first bit."

"What does that mean?"

"At the actual ceremony, she took a seat with Kristoff's parents who had only met her that morning. They didn't know I had a sister until about the week before but they were nice to her and they kept an eye on her throughout the ceremony. The trouble really began after the ceremony. After the speeches, after the dinner, people were starting to enjoy the wedding like a party. I remember people had kept coming up to me asking who Elsa was and when I told them she was my sister, they couldn't believe it.

"That's when I noticed that Elsa was heading towards the bathroom. I followed her and I found her on the floor weeping. Apparently the voices had been whispering in her ear the entire night and Elsa was having enough of it. I never knew what the voices said to her but it still made me worry."

Anna then got a very serious look on her face.

"I remember her exact words. 'Why are they talking to only me?' she has asked me. I didn't have an answer. I still don't. It was in that exact moment I realised that Elsa may never get fully better. It was something that I had wanted for such a long time. We stayed in the bathroom for ages. Kristoff had actually had to come find us as people were wondering where the bride had gotten to."

Jack remained silent. He didn't know what to say. Anna continued to drive them home. She dropped Jack off at his house before she headed over to her own house. Jack entered his own house and found Pippa talking on the phone. She was laughing at whatever the person on the other end was saying.

"Oh I gotta go, the brother just came home," she said. There was a pause before she hung up.

"Who was that?"

"Oh just Sophie, she was just telling me about some new shoes she had bought. Girl stuff," she said. "So how was your first visit to the hospital?"

"It was okay," Jack shrugged.

"So what happened?"

"Well she was very quiet."

"Elsa's not one for long conversations Jack," Pippa eyed him. "Surely you have realised that by now."

"Yeah I do know that, it's just that, she didn't say a single word other than 'hey'."

"That is it a little weird but I guess that's Elsa."

"Maybe."

* * *

_Two months later_

North was in his office. He was tapping a report up on his computer about a patient. A very angry Pitch stormed into his office.

"Why are there men in my office searching it?" he demanded.

North grinned as he turned away from his laptop and faced Pitch.

"It seems as if you didn't hide your tracks as carefully as we thought Pitch," North said.

"What?" Pitch looked genuinely surprised.

"Well for the last two months an investigation has been undertaken into your personal and professional affairs Pitch," North said. He was enjoying having this over him.

"What?" Pitch shouted.

"It seems as if someone has been a little too careless."

"What are you on about North?"

"Pitch Black?"

Two men in blue uniforms appeared behind him. Pitch turned around.

"Yes," he said.

"You're under arrest," the other uniform said.

"What for?" Pitch demanded.

"It seems as if you haven't been the best of doctors," North chuckled. "It seems your unethical way of treating patients is finally caught up with you."

"You can't prove a thing," Pitch snarled.

"Actually we can, a raid of your apartment has turned up some pretty conclusive evidence."

"You can't do this," Pitch said as he was being led out by the two cops who had handcuffed him.

North gave Pitch a little wave before he starting dialling his phone, smiling.

Anna heard the phone ring.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" she yelled.

She raced forward and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" she said.

"Anna, this is Doctor North."

"Ah, hello Doctor, what can I do for you?"

"It's about Pitch. I'm glad to say that he has been arrested."

"I'm so glad that he has finally been arrested. What you get him for?"

"Well it appears that he has been treating patients, uh, quite unethically for years. I guess it all finally caught up to him."

"Oh this is a huge relief, thank you so much Doctor North."

"My pleasure."

Anna hung up the phone feeling relief seep through her veins. Pitch was gone. Elsa was okay. It seems as if everything was finally coming together again. Kristoff came into the room and found on her on the floor clutching the phone with a smile on her face.

"What's going on?" he asked taking a position next to her on the floor with their backs against the cupboards behind them.

"Doctor North just told me that they discovered stuff on Pitch. He's been arrested."

Kristoff's face split into the warm smile that Anna loved.

"That's great."

"I know."

* * *

Jack put down the telephone. Anna had just called him to let him know the good news about Pitch Black. He couldn't stop smiling. The bastard was going to be put behind bars. It was finally time for him to get justice.

"What's with the smile?" his sister Pippa had just entered the room.

"Pitch has been arrested," Jack replied.

Pippa grinned. "Finally."

* * *

Elsa was rolling around in her bed. Her hands were clamped over her head and she was in a foetal position. She hadn't been able to go to sleep for the past couple of hours.

_Elsa._

_Talk to us Elsa._

_Elsa._

Go away, Elsa begged silently. She wished they would just leave her alone but she knew they would never go. On some days, she was glad they were there as she had someone to talk to but on others, she wanted the opposite. Elsa pushed the covers off her and headed down the hallway into the bathroom. She placed her hands on the basin in front of her and looked into her reflection. Her reflection showed her pale face covered in sweat. She continued staring at it. She didn't break eye contact.

"_Elsa_," her reflection said. "_You know what you have to do. They're coming for you_. _They want to get you_."

"I know," she whispered back.

"_Don't let them get you_."

"I won't."

**A/N: so I hope everybody likes this chapter. Please review =)**


	16. Epilogue

**vrupd.1992: yeah I know it was cliché. Sorry. It was literally the best I could come up with in the time I had (seriously there are so many lectures I can use to think about my fanfics). Pitch didn't fight back because Elsa had whacked him with a metal pole. He was probably knocked out.**

**vrupd.1992 & Shashoom: yeah sorry about it being rushed. This chapter may make you feel the same way actually (I don't know). It's because I have been so busy and haven't had a lot of time to think about things and I was also suffering from writer's block and suffering from I should be doing my assignments lol. I hope you both like the ending. This is always how I planned on ending it and it may seem from a jump from the previous chapter but that is explained (well I hope you get the explanation). I hope you liked the ending and if you felt the ending was rushed to, I'm sorry. **

**Snowman: hopefully this answers your questions and this should finally answer your question on the ending. No it's not happy. It was never actually going to be happy. I was aiming for bittersweet.**

**Chapter 16: Epilogue **

_Six months later_

Anna walked into the coffee shop and ordered her usual coffee. She only had to wait a few minutes before the barrister served it up. She took a sip and turned around and nearly walked straight into the person behind her.

"Anna Winters?" the person said.

Anna looked at who was speaking and got a pleasant surprise.

"Mrs Mills," she said.

Mrs Mills was Anna's favourite teacher at her old school. She had also been an old friend of her father's and mother's and was often popping in and out of their house. Anna was happy to see her.

"I haven't seen you since graduation," she said.

"Yeah it's been a while."

"Shall we?" Mrs Mills said gesturing towards the table next to them.

Anna and Mrs Mills took a seat down and the barrister brought Mrs Mills her cup coffee.

"So how's the sister?" Mrs Mills asked. "If I remember correctly she wasn't at your graduation was she? It was only you, your boyfriend Kristoff and your Aunt."

Anna took a long sip of her coffee before she sighed.

"It would be kind of hard for her to be there considering we had her committed seven years earlier."

Mrs Mills chocked on her coffee.

"Committed?" she spluttered.

"My parents never told you the truth about Elsa," Anna said sadly.

Mrs Mills shook her head.

"When my sister was fifteen she was diagnosed with schizophrenia," Anna said fiddling with her cup of coffee.

Mrs Mills looks at her stunned.

"So that's why she was like the way she was," she said finally.

"Yes."

Elsa had gone to the same school as Anna and had also been in Mrs Mills classes. Mrs Mills would often try to include the very quiet and muttering to herself Elsa to take part in a range of activities but would often fail.

Mrs Mills was staring into space for a while before she decided to change the subject.

"So what's new with you?" she asked.

"Well I'm married," Anna said.

"Congratulations! Who's the lucky man?"

"You remember my boyfriend Kristoff? Him."

"Oh he's a great man," Mrs Mills said.  
"We're actually expecting our first child in six months."

Mrs Mills lit up.

"You're pregnant? Congratulations!"

"Thanks."

Anna drained the last of her coffee and got up from her seat.

"Sorry, got to dash, I'm off to visit Elsa."

"Tell her 'hi' from me!"

"Will do."

Anna excited the coffee shop and got into her car and drove off.

* * *

Jack was looking for his wallet. He couldn't see it at all. He had thought he had put them in his jeans' pocket but apparently not. His sister came into the room.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Looking for my wallet," Jack replied.

"You mean the one that is sitting on your bedside table?"

Jack looked at where she was pointing. Sure enough, sitting on his bedside table was his wallet. He couldn't believe he had missed it. Jack grabbed it and pocketed it before scooping up his keys.

"You're off to see Elsa?" Pippa asked.

Jack looked up at her and he could see a few tears in her eyes. Jack nodded.

"Okay then," she said before she left the room.

* * *

Anna drove until she saw a familiar wrought iron gate that was open. Anna drove her car along the road before she came to a stop at a parking spot. Anna got out and headed out along the rows of stones that were around her. Anna came to halt at one particular one. It was her parents' grave. She stared at her before her eyes shifted to the one next to it.

It was her sister's.

She sat down in front of it.

"Hey Elsa," she said. "It's a nice day isn't it?"

Anna just stared at the stone. She still remembered the day that she was told the awful truth of what happened to her sister. Anna closed her eyes and remembered. She and Kristoff had been in the kitchen. It had been a couple of days since Pitch had been locked up for good. Everyone had been feeling happy with the world, well until they got the call.

"_Yes?" Anna said when she picked up the phone._

"_Anna, its Doctor North, can you and your husband come here straight away? It concerns your sister."_

_Anna felt her heart sink. What had happened now?_

"_Yes, of course," Anna hung up the phone._

_Half an hour later, she and Kristoff were in Doctor North's office. He looked as if he had aged fifty years. Anna could tell something was wrong right away. She started to sweat. What had happened?_

"_I'm very sorry to have you here under these circumstances," North said. _

_Anna braced herself. _

"_I'm afraid there is no other way to say this but," North sighed before he continued, "I'm afraid that your sister died last night."_

_Anna felt as if someone had taken a mallet and whacked it into her body. She felt as if she was shattering into millions of pieces. Elsa was dead?_

"_No," Anna said shaking. "She can't be."_

"_I'm afraid so."_

"_You were supposed to keep her safe," Anna was yelling now. She was too upset. "You were supposed to have measures that stop this from happening."_

"_I know," North said. "I am very sorry."_

"_How?" Kristoff said. "Did she like…" he let his voice trail off._

_North cleared his throat. He looked quite uncomfortable._

"_She was, uh, found, uh, hanging in her room in the early hours of this morning."_

_Anna felt her stomach drop. Hanging? This can't be true, she thought. This can't be true._

"_How did you not notice that my sister was going to do this?"_

"_It was very sudden, I'm sorry."_

_Anna didn't like the answers she was being given. She thought Elsa would be safe at the hospital but she was wrong. Perhaps she would have been better off staying with her. Anna had failed. _

"_This can't be happening," Anna said crying. _

"_I am so sorry," North said. "We have her processions gathered up, if you would like to take them?"_

_Anna nodded. _

_She allowed herself to be steered down back down to the office to collect Elsa's things. She couldn't even hold herself up. She was too distraught. She just wanted to collapse and cry. Anna didn't know how she even signed for the items but she did. _

_Nobody knew how to deal with it. It was so sudden. When Anna told Jack and his family, they all broke down and cried. Jack had collapsed and had broken down. They had buried Elsa the following week. It was a small quiet and quaint funeral. It was just them standing around the grave. North had even shown up to give his condolences. Since then, Anna didn't know what to do with herself. She had taken up numerous amounts of different hobbies to keep her busy and it seemed to work. _

Anna continued to stare at the graves of her family. She started to cry again. If she didn't have Kristoff, she would probably be a complete and utter wreak but he had been her rock and helped her through that dark and difficult time.

"So you might want an update on things right?" Anna said talking to the grave. "Well nothing new has happened with Pitch. He's in jail for a very long time. In my opinion they shouldn't let him out. Oh and on a brighter note, I found out yesterday that I'm having a boy. Yeah they did have some problems with the imaging but they finally were able to tell us. Kristoff is super happy. There was always a part of me that guessed he wanted a boy. Oh and Mrs Mills says hi. You remember her? Yeah I always loved having her as my teacher."

Anna fell silent. She wished Elsa could respond but she, like her parents, was in a place where she was unable to.

* * *

Jack pulled into the cemetery. He noticed a familiar car that was parked not far in. It was Anna's car. Jack took the flowers from the backseat and headed towards his destination. He found Anna on the ground next to the grave. She looked up when Jack approached.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," Jack said lying down the flowers on the grave.

"Daffodils?" Anna asked. "I always thought they are the friendliest flower."

Jack gave her a look. "Okay, you are just copying what Meg Ryan said in You've Got Mail."

"How you even know that Jack, I will never know," Anna said.

Jack gave her another look. "You made us all watch it last week."

"Oh yeah, that was a good day."

Jack took a seat next to Anna.

"Hey Elsa, it's me Jack," Jack said. "Nothing new is up with me. Just wanted to say 'hello."

They just sat there for a while before any of them spoke.

"I thought she was going to get better," Anna said in a hushed voice. "I thought that she would go back to the hospital and just get better."

"What actually happen that made her do what she did?"

"She had another episode. The voices took over."

"Weren't the meds supposed to help?"

"I thought so but it looks like they weren't," Anna said through her tears.

Jack remembered the last time he visited Elsa. He and Anna had just visited a couple of days before her death. He remembered thinking that something was off just like how he felt when he first started dating Elsa but he had pushed it from his mind. He now wished he hadn't.

* * *

Anna stared at the grave. Neither she nor Jack was speaking much. Anna had a funny feeling, that like her, Jack was lost in memories. She remembered the first time she visited Elsa. She did not want to go but in the end she was glad she did.

"_I don't want to go," Anna was saying when she was zipping up her jacket. _

"_Be quiet Anna," her Aunt said. "She's your sister."_

"_Who nearly killed me."_

"_I know but we still have to go."_

_Her Aunt walked her into the car and drove Anna to the hospital. Anna felt a bit of a chill when they arrived. The nurse led them into a small room where Elsa was waiting. She wasn't wearing her dirty old clothes but she was wearing a clean white jacket and pants. Her Aunt and Anna sat down opposite her. Elsa looked like the way she always did, like she was in her own little world. She was staring at them with a blank look in her eyes. _

_Their Aunt tried to engage Elsa into some form of conversation but Elsa wouldn't respond much. Anna, herself, wasn't speaking much. She was too busy looking at Elsa wondering what was going on in her head. Anna could see her Aunt was getting tired with a one-sided conversation so they decided that it was enough for one day. _

_Anna was getting up when Elsa suddenly spoke. _

"_Thanks for coming," she said._

_Anna was so shocked at this that she didn't speak. She looked at Elsa who was smiling slightly. _

"_You're welcome Elsa," their Aunt said. "We will be back next week."_

_They left. Anna was busy thinking about what had just happened. Elsa seemed so different yet the same. It seems like whatever they were doing at the hospital was working. Anna turned to her Aunt when they were driving home._

"_Do you think she will get better?" she asked her._

"_One day," her Aunt said. "Maybe one day."_

Anna had thought that 'one day' referred to the day when Elsa had been released but that was just a fantasy. Elsa looked like she was improving but in fact she wasn't. Anna turned back to Jack who was looking into space.

"What are you thinking about?" Anna asked.

"Just the time when I first met Elsa," he said.

"Oh I remember that," Anna laughed. "Kristoff had told me you were quite taken with her."

Jack went red at Anna's words which made Anna laugh. It was nice to finally have something to laugh about considering all that has happened over the last year.

"I think it's time to go," Jack said getting up.

"I think I'll stay here a bit longer," Anna said.

Jack nodded and left while Anna stayed. Anna didn't know how long she stayed. She was just lost in memories of her times with Elsa. The good ones and the bad ones. It seemed as if everything was leading up to this moment. Eventually she picked herself off the ground dusting off the grass off her jeans.

"I'll see you next week Elsa," she said before she walked away.

**A/N: so this is the end. I hope you all have enjoyed it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited, followed etc. THANK YOU SO MUCH =)**


End file.
